


Forever Altered: The Cybersissy Collection

by Epicenter, KerryAnne



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Crossdressing, Latex, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rubber, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicenter/pseuds/Epicenter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: A collection of short stories of the brothers when they're cybersissified.





	1. Playboy Bunny Raphael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael's transformed into a cybersissy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by me, Epicenter Six.

"Leo, where the hell are we going?" Raphael asked his blue bandana wearing brother.  
"Sh. It's a secret," Leo insisted, as he led him through the sewers.

"I hate secrets…" Raphael muttered, as Leo reached a ladder heading up to a grate.

"Up here," Leo said as he started climbing the ladder.

Raphael rolled his eyes before following him up.

"Always following the leader," Raphael muttered, as he climbed behind him.

'And you won't ever disobey again soon,' Leo thought, as he opened the grate to let themselves into the location.

Leo quickly got inside and Raphael followed him into a wide room that appeared to be a lab of some sorts.

"The hell? How long has this been here?" Raphael asked.  
"I don't know. I just found it yesterday and wanted to ask what we do about this place," Leo said, as he examined a nearby machine, a large metal construct that had a conveyor belt to lead items inside.  
"Do ya know what this place is for or what this thing does?" Raphael asked, standing next to his brother to examine it with him.  
"No, which worries me. I'm afraid of just leaving it alone, but I know Don would be interested in it."  
"That brainiac's always interested in stupid machines," Raphael scoffed, as he got on the conveyor belt to get close to the inside of the machine. As he got close to examine it, Leonardo was slowly making his way to the control panel.

"What you doing, Raph?" the leader asked. 'I don't even have to force him onto the belt…'  
"I'm just wondering what's in here," his subordinate said, as he examined the closed door that lead inside of the contraption. Raphael brought his sai out and started trying to get inside.

"Raph, do you think that's wise?" Leo asked him, as he prepared to activate the machine.  
"What?" We gotta figure out what it does, right? Now help me out!" Raphael yelled.  
"Well, I can open that door easily for you," Leo said, as he activated the machine.  
"Huh? Woah!" Raphael yelled, as the door opened for him.

A metal claw came and grabbed Raphael by the wrists. It dragged him inside, as the conveyor belt moved forward to forcibly help him along.

"Leo! Help me out!" Raphael shouted.  
"No, Raph. This is exactly what you deserve."  
"What? Leo! This ain't funny!" Raphael said, as he struggled against the arms, using every bit of muscle in him.  
"Goodbye, Raph. I'll come back when you're done," Leo said smugly as the door closed, leaving Raphael inside the brightly lit machine.  
"Damn you, Leo!" Raphael shouted as the arms started removing his gear, taking away his sais, belt, kneepads, elbow pads, and his mask, leaving him naked inside the machine. Metal arms came for his face and quickly inserted speakers in his ear slits, transparent screens over each one of his eyes and added a set of rubber lips to him that forcibly contorted his mouth into a lustful smile. He was weirded out by these additions, but continued to struggle, as he came to the first part of the machine, a pit of black liquid. He was carried off the conveyor belt and made to dangle helplessly over the black abyss. As he was hung above the pit, a hand came to his pelvic slit and started pleasuring it, making Raphael moan, as his dick was slowly exposed and made to be erect. As soon as he was erect, the arms lowered him into the pit and dunked him in it, surrounding him in darkness, as he was made to float in it.

Raphael was locked in a state of bliss, as he drifted in the never-ending darkness. He felt the liquid surge inside his mouth, suffocating him at first before he felt it lighten, making him breathe easily inside the black goo. He felt it all over his body and he could feel his body changing. His finely-toned muscles slowly went away, leaving a lithe body. His shell was flattening and becoming impossible to notice. His waist started becoming constricted and was thinner. Most importantly, he felt his dick start to curl into itself. He was becoming a new Raphael.

After what felt like forever for Raphael, he was brought back out of the pit, the black goo dripping off of him. Heat went over his body and completely dried out all the goo, making sure nothing more was left, leaving him completely encased in the black rubber substance. Raphael now looked like a black, shiny drone. All his muscles were gone, his shell had practically disappeared, his waist had shrunk several inches, his ass had become a circular hole and his dick had become a giant bulge, leaving him in a state of denied climax.

The horny doll was moved forward to the second part, where paint sprayers came out to give the doll a fresh coat of paint. Pink paint came out and started painting him up, completely painting his feet and up to the middle of his lower legs. Hearts were painted on his knees before three stripes were added to the middle of his thighs. An outline of panties was painted on before a pink heart was painted on his bulge and on each of his ass cheeks. Five stripes were painted on his stomach and his waist before a bra was painted on him, a heart at the small of his back, where a clasp would be and a heart at the center of each of his cups. His shoulder had a heart painted on it with a circle enclosing it before adding three stripes to his upper arm, five stripes on his lower arm and another heart on his elbow. Hearts were painted on his palms, back of his hands and his knuckles before painting nails on his finger. His neck was painted up before they went to his head and started painting a face, putting on pupils, irises, eyeshadow, eyelashes and eyebrows with hearts on his cheeks and making his plump lips pink.

With that, Raphael was moved to the next stage of the process and a wide variety of clothing came to him to transform him into a playboy bunny. Pantyhose were brought first, rolling up his legs and being at his hips, a hole for his ass added in as well. A pair of thin, pink, latex panties was slid up his legs before being placed on his hips, hugging his groin tightly with a small hole for his circular sexhole. A rubber, pink corset was brought forward and wrapped around the rubber doll before tightly cinching it up, further thinning his waist. Pink, six-inch stilettos were brought to him and forced his feet into them, adding a few inches and making him have to move around at such an uncomfortable angle now. A pink, rubber collar was attached to his neck with a pink bow attached to it and tightly knotted. A pair of rubber, pink gloves with large cuffs was placed on his hands, tightly encasing his three-fingered hand. A pink, rubber headband with bunny ears attached to them were brought forward and affixed to his head. A pink plug with a bunny tail at the end was the last object, being pushed through his ass and making Raph shiver, as a cute, bunny tail now covered his sexhole. Pink bows were further added to his cuffs, along with a rubber garter to his left leg before a pink rosette was placed on both sides of his hips to complete the look.

With that, the newly-dressed playboy bunny was brought forward for the final stage of the process. Raphael was still struggling to escape, as he felt something inserting itself through the back of his head and he gasped at it. The device started making alterations to his mind and Raphael groaned at it. His love for muscles and strength was changed to a love of being slim and weak. Hs need to be the dominant turtle became a need to be dominated. Instead of feeling the need to show off his manliness, he felt he had to make sure his sissiness was on display at all times. He was made to enjoy the thrill of being humiliated in his skimpy, demeaning outfit. His love for women was replaced by the need to be penetrated and sucking men off.

After some time, the device removed itself from the back of his mind and led him forward, no longer struggling now. Microscopic cameras and microphones were brought towards him and placed on his eyes and ears before being turned on, finally giving Raphael his ability to see and hear again. Raphael hummed happily, as he looked himself over under the bright light at his new, sexy body. As if knowing that Raphael would want to examine himself, a large mirror came out for Raphael to examine himself. He purred happily at seeing himself and closely examined his new look. He looked at his thin waist, his angular heels, his permanent smile, his lovely bowtie, his cute bunny tail and all of it in pink. 'I look like such a cute playboy bunny!' Raphael couldn't help but think, as the mirror was taken away again and the arms proceeded to package him up. The arms wrapped tape around his heels, ankles, knees, wrists, waist, shoulders and his mouth before finally sending him out of the machine to the end platform.

"Hmm. You look beautiful, Raphael," he heard a familiar voice and moaned happily as Leo appeared in front of him. "Heh. And very excited too."

'Someone as beautiful as you always turns me on!' Raphael thought, as Leo started caressing his rubber body.

"Hmm. A playboy bunny's a good look for you," Leo purred, as he groped his ass, sides, and thighs. "Really shows off your features."

'Thank you, Leo,' Raphael thought happily, as he enjoyed the groping before Leo swept him off his feet.

"Now, I believe I need to take you to my… special place," Leo said, as he went back to the grate they used to get in and dropping down to the sewers. "I made a special place for just you to live in."

'Oh? That sounds  _sexy_ ,' Raphael hummed happily in his mind, as he was carried through the sewers. After several minutes, they reached a small two-roomed area that Leo had recently cleaned up. All that was really in the first room was a small table with two chairs, while the second room had a bed and various sex toys around the room for Leo to use on him and a full-length mirror. Leo brought him to the bed in the room and quickly removed the straps of tape off of him.

"There. Now, I'm going to establish some rules here, Raph, and you must follow every single one of them. Understand?" Leo asked the pink sissy.  
"Of course, Leo. I'll do whatever you want me ta," Raphael said, as he spread his limbs out on the bed.  
"One, you're never allowed to leave this room."  
"Of course. I'll wait for you whenever you're gone," Raphael promised.  
"You better. You wouldn't like me to punish you," Leo warned. "Two, don't attract any unwanted attention here. Don't yell out for anyone. You only need me."  
"I'll do that," the sissy said.  
"Good. Rule three, follow  _every_ order I give you. Don't resist," Leo warned.  
"I don't see a reason ta," Raphael said happily.  
"Good. Now I think it's time to test you out." Leo grinned, as he slowly got his cock out of his slit, precum already coming out. Raphael could barely hold in his excitement, as he eyed it. The cock was easily nine inches long and Raphael wanted it all in him. "Ready for it?"  
"Yes! I want it really badly!" Raphael said and bobbed his head enthusiastically.  
"Good. Give me a good blow job," Leo ordered.

Raphael nodded, happily, opened his mouth and slowly took the large cock in, savoring it.

'Hmm. Tastes so good,' Raphael thought, as he easily took half of it in.

"That's a good slut," Leo said, as he patted Raphael's head and played with his fake bunny ears. Then he thrust his cock inside of Raphael's mouth. Raphael had a grooved mouth now with no teeth or tongue visible inside of him, only rubber covering it. "I want you to take it all in. That's what a good sissy does."

'Yes, Master! I'm a good slut!' Raphael insisted in his mind as he took in more of the cock in his mouth.

"That's right. Get more and more of it," his master ordered. The sissy did so, swallowing more and more of the dick until he got all of it in his mouth, pressing his lips against Leo's slit.

'I got it all!  _Yes_!' Raphael thought in triumph.

"Good slut. Now suck it," his brother ordered and Raphael did so unquestionably, sucking his dick forcibly, but with care. "Yes. That's it," Leo moaned, thrusting into his brother's mouth as well to pleasure himself. He gyrated his hips to move it around his mouth and Raphael got giddy about that.

'Yes! Keep doing that and fill me up!' Raphael begged in his mind, as he quickened the pace and worked to make his master moan in pleasure.

"Yes! Just like that, my cute cumslut," Leo praised his sissy, as he kept thrusting harder and harder into their mouth. This kept up for several minutes, until, after much moaning, Leo cummed inside of Raphael's mouth with a loud yell of ecstasy.

Raphael moaned happily, as he felt Leo's cum cake the inside of his mouth. Raphael gave him one more suck before pulling back to give Leo his completely clean cock back.

"Hmm. Thank you, Master Leonardo! Did I do a good job at pleasin' you?" Raphael asked.  
"Yes, you did, my favorite servant," Leo said and pointed at a metal box on the floor. "When I want you clean, use that. I don't want a dirty slut all the time. Savor this for now, but use it before I come back."  
"Of course, Master," Raphael said and nodded.  
"Oh. I'll always pose for ya if you're watchin'. I want ya ta appreciate me, after all."  
"And to make sure you behave," Leo reminded him. "Remember my rules or I'll punish you."  
"Of course, Master. I won't deviate from yer orders," Raphael assured him. "I'll be a happy little slut for ya."  
"That's a good sissy," Leo praised him, as he patted him on the head. Then he placed his cock back into his slit. "Now, I got to go. I can't just lounge around all day, like you."  
"I understand, Master."  
"Good. Now, while I'm gone, a little gift for you," his master said. Leo got a controller out of his belt and pressed it.

Raphael moaned, as he felt the plug in his ass activate and he lay on the bed in pleasure, as it vibrated inside of him.

"You have fun with that for the night. I'll be back hopefully tomorrow and we'll have more fun," Leo said.  
"Thank ya, Master," Raphael said and moaned, as Leo started walking out.  
"You're welcome, my loyal sissy. Have fun," Leo said before exiting the room, leaving Raphael to caress himself on the bed, moaning in absolute pleasure.

The old Raphael was truly gone, leaving nothing but a rubber whore for Leo to use and he was happy with that. He needed nothing in life, but to be used like the rubber whore that he was.


	2. Maids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is KerryAnne's.

Leo had always adored Raphael. He loved everything about him: his deep, gruff voice, his toned legs and thighs, his cute butt, and his adorable tail that wagged invitingly for him. Raphael's eyes were sparkling gems that Leo thought he could drown in forever and he was incredibly sexy. The hottest guy alive. Perfection and Leo's. Raphael loved Leo just as much. They were two sides of the same coin, soulmates, who balanced the other out and who completed each other. They had a bonding ceremony and life couldn't be sweeter.

Then tragedy hit and their lives were irrevocably changed.

Leo was kidnapped by the Purple Dragons and subjected to intense torture. Rape that left him a stuttering, broken and bloodied mess, the shame of all that'd happened gnawing at his soul, ravaging it and leaving him a shadow of the Fearless leader he'd once been. The shame weighed down on him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't breathe, didn't want to, wanted to die. What would his brothers think of him now? The Fearless leader reduced to a whimpering, pathetic creature, who shook like a leaf at every movement and every sound. How could he lead now? What would his mate, Raphael, think of him? Would he still want him now that he was tainted and a wreck? No. Raphael deserved better. He didn't deserve someone as noble and pure as Raphael. He deserved death. That's all he was good for.

Help came and strong arms-his brothers' arms-rescued him from the cage into which he'd been tossed. Tender arms, Raphael's, stroked his face and whispered loving words, as Raphael carried him into the Battle Shell. Leo nuzzled his face into Raphael's plastron, as they sat in the back of the van, silent tears of shame and elation at seeing his mate running down his face. There was so much Leo wanted to say right then, but he couldn't, so all he did was nuzzle and soak up his mate's comfort and love, his shoulders trembling. Raphael understood and peppered his face with soft kisses and whispered how much he was loved. There'd be time for talk later. Right now all he wanted was Raphael.

They arrived home and Raphael placed him into their bed. Bed. It was so strange, so alien, so warm after all these months of the cage, of darkness, of fear, of…..

"How long was I gone?" Leo asked.  


"Four months," Raphael replied, covering him with the duvet. "Four agonizin' months. I missed ya, Leo. Not a day went by that I didn't think 'bout ya. Wanna talk 'bout it?"  
"No," Leo said and closed his eyes.

Raphael nodded. There'd be time to talk later. He shifted closer, wrapped his arms around Leo, hoping his presence would comfort him, praying his clearly traumatized mate would discuss it when he was ready. He knew that bottling up emotions was a recipe for disaster and it would…It could create a void between them. Something he never wanted. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his Leo.

"I'm here for ya, Leo," Raphael whispered. "I love ya and I'm never gonna leave ya. Don't shut me out and talk ta me when yer ready."

Leo said nothing and feigned sleep. Not feeling worthy of his mate's love, how could he say he loved him back? How could he tell him what had happened? He couldn't. He'd take it to his grave and meditation would help him get through it. Meditation always worked.

Months passed. Leo hardly talked. He wanted his mate, but he didn't know how to reach out, as he wrestled with his self-loathing.

Raphael tried his damndest to get his mate to talk, alternating with loving words, embraces and pestering and yelling, but Leo kept his walls up and stoically said nothing.

They were drifting apart and Raphael didn't know how to bridge the ever growing void or how to comfort his mate anymore. He was also mad at him. How could he shut him out? They'd vowed to always communicate, to be there for one another. How could he do that if Leo was unresponsive and kept to himself? Leo was like a stranger. He never talked, never laughed, never smiled. Not even Mikey could get a ghost of a smile out of the leader.

They never made love anymore. Leo curled up in as small a ball as he could and Raphael kept to his side of the bed. Close, but distant from the person he loved so much. It was hell. Raphael sometimes wanked off in the bathroom, but masturbation wasn't the same as making love to Leo. It was meaningless, unemotional, sterile, lonely. Raphael was so lonely, he felt like he could die. Love wasn't supposed to be this way! He missed his mate and would gladly have laid down his life if it meant Leo would open up and laugh. How he missed Leo's laugh. He'd even settle for a sermon.

XXXX

EIGHT MONTHS LATER:

The day came when Raphael, his heart broken, made a decision that'd alter his life forever. Throwing stuff into a duffel bag, he said, "Leo, I'm sorry, but I can't do this no more. I can't watch ya self-destruct. I love ya, but I just can't. I'm gonna go. Baby, I'll miss ya every day of my life. Leo?"

Leo said nothing, his face emotionless, as Raphael left.

The emerald skinned turtle's shoulders slumped, tears raining down his face, his spirits low, as he headed for the lair's exit.

Don saw him leaving and stood up. "Raph, wait."  
"What the hell for?"  
"Leo and your love. Isn't that worth staying for?"  
"I love him, but nothin' has worked ta heal him. Leo's distant and I can't reach him. It's like a brick wall, ya know? How am I supposed ta…..? I'm dyin' inside, Donnie, watchin' him slip further and further away. He ain't Leo. He's a stranger. I try ta kiss him, ta hug him and he shoves me away, as if I'm a monster. What the hell did they do ta him? How can I get through ta him? I've tried everythin'. Romantic meals, massages, words, cuddles, but he freezes and makes me feel like I'm sick for tryin' ta get close. I can't do this no more. I can't watch him deteriorate. I can't. I gotta get away. It's killin' me seein' him this way and knowin' I'm powerless ta help, besides Leo wouldn't even know if I was there or not. Look at the way he is. He stares into space all the time, like a zombie. My absence wouldn't bother him."  
"I think you're being selfish. It's Leo's….."  
"Me selfish?" Raphael raged, his green eyes blazing. "How the fuck am I selfish when I've done nothin' but try ta help him? It's been a fuckin' year, Donnie! I've done everythin' and nothin' worked! No progress. Nothin'. Just an emotionless zombie. That's Leo. That's the reality. I'm gonna go. Take care of Leo for me, will ya? I might be back someday, but this…. This distance between Leo and me is…ravagin' my soul and tearin' me apart."

Don pinched the bridge between his eyes and sighed. He'd known this day would eventually happen, but he was prepared. He knew what would keep Raphael in the lair and what could maybe help their fractured relationship. It wasn't genteel and would harm Raphael, but if it revived Leo and their relationship, that was all that counted and so was seeing Leo smile. Donnie missed his smile too.

"What if I knew a way of fixing things, Raph?" Donnie asked.  
"Forget it, Donnie. I'm….."  
"Okay. Have a coffee or cocoa with me before you go for old time's sake?"  
"Fine, but nothin' ya say or do will change my mind," Raphael said, as he followed Donnie into the kitchen.

XXXXX

Donnie opened a cupboard and took out a small packet of a concoction he'd made to help his brothers sleep. He added it to a cup and spooned in the cocoa. Then he made himself a cup of coffee.

They chatted quietly and it wasn't long before Raphael succumbed to the medicine, his head falling onto the table and his eyes sliding shut. Donnie grinned, lifted him into his arms and carried him to the lab.

XXXX

Don strapped Raphael to a stretcher, injected him with anesthetic in case he woke up before he was finished and got to work. He grabbed a scalpel and started to cut up to the top of Raphael's right scute. Then he slowly cut downwards and then back to the left scute. He grinned when he was finished and examined the huge square in the lower middle of Raphael's plastron and the blood that'd gushed out onto the bed and floor.

Don removed the square and pried the keratin from Raphael's body. Then he cut the thin white membrane that was found beneath Raphael's plastron and peered at the organs that were now exposed. Don lifted up the organs, cut off the vas deferens and cut the tubes on both sides. Raphael was neutered. He placed Raphael's balls into a jar of formaldehyde and set it down on a desk. It'd be a reminder to Raphael of what he'd lost and would remind him that he wasn't masculine anymore, but Leo's doll.

Leo. The whole reason Donnie had carried out the procedure. It was Leo's birthday the following day and the leader had once jokingly said he'd love Raphael to dress up in a maid's uniform. The hothead had refused and had been appalled. There was no way he'd dress up in anything remotely feminine, let alone a maid's outfit! He was a fucking man. Donnie had thought Leo was actually serious and he felt this… Raphael's transformation could be the ticket to helping his brother through his trauma. Leo could release his inner dominant self and take out his frustration on Raphael, the fetish doll. He wouldn't have been able on Raphael, the Alpha.

Besides, Raphael needed a pegging down or two. He'd always been arrogant, but as Chrissy or something equally girly, he wouldn't be. He'd be meek and mild, a toy, and the relationship would be salvaged. It was a twisted way of saving it, but he'd do it. Maybe Don would try it out on Mikey if it succeeded. He'd always desired the youngest Hamato brother and ached to have him writhing underneath him.

The next stage was the machine that Donnie had created. He could use it to change his brother into any form he liked, but the maid was what Leo had wanted, so that was perfect for her. Her. Yes. Raphael would no longer be a boy. Well, technically, he'd be an it, but Donnie wasn't cruel and would say her.

Raphael was starting to wake up. Pain coursed through his plastron, as his green eyes searched the room and finally landed on Donnie.

"What the hell, Donnie?" Raphael asked, finding himself strapped down and unable to move. "What's goin' on? What did ya do ta me?"  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Donnie! Let me fuckin' go this instant!" Raphael roared, his green eyes flashing.  
"No can do. See that vat over there?" Don said, an evil glint in his eyes, and pointed to a large vat near Raphael. "That's the secret to fixing things with Leo and ensuring you never leave. That's what's going to happen. Trust me, Raph. Things will work, even if you have to lose your masculinity, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is getting Leo back, right?"  
"I WANNA LEAVE. LET ME FUCKIN' GO!" Raphael screamed, trying to break free, a shiver going down his spine at Don's words. Losing his masculinity? What the fuck did Don mean? Had he been neutered? He had and that's why his plastron hurt like a mother fucker, right? He was going to murder Donnie if he ever got free!

Clear plastic screens were placed on Raphael's eyes and speakers were inserted in his ear slits as he cursed.

Donnie tutted and said, "Raphael, enough with the tantrum." He pressed a button on a control panel near him and an obscenity spewing Raphael was shocked when arms appeared. They undid the straps and carried him, gripping him firmly around the middle. He fought bravely, but the arms held on and dangled him over the vat.  
"Donnie, ya can still back out. Look. I don't know…."

The emerald skinned turtle's words trailed off, as arms stroked his slit. Letting out a reluctant churr, Raphael dropped down, his ten inch purple cock throbbing and slick with precum.

The arms stroked him until he was fully erect, his cock engorged, the veins pulsating, his eyes closing in euphoria, as the arms caressed him. He was aroused. Fuck. It was heaven. He hadn't been touched in that way since before Leo was kidnapped and he'd missed it.

He was suddenly plunged head down into the thick dark ooze, rubber, which quickly covered his body, flattening his shell, eliminating his muscles and reducing his cock, his pride and glory, to a nub. His body was now black, rubber and feminine looking. A living nightmare for the Alpha turtle, who prided himself on his masculinity and muscles.

Don clapped his hands in glee when Raphael was lifted out of the vat. It was time for the next stage.

Raphael struggled futilely, wondering what was next.

Don waited for the rubber to dry and studied his emasculated brother. He'd never be able to cum again or fuck anyone. All he could do was suck cocks and be fucked. It was his destiny. Leo would be pissed he'd done that to his mate, but Don was sure when Leo saw the benefits of Raphael's transformation, he'd love the new form and would forgive Don for his actions.

More arms came. They implanted purple, glossy lips onto Raphael. They forced him to smile lustfully and he hated it. Hated whatever was happening. Don was insane. Why would he do this to him? And how the fuck would whatever he had planned mend his relationship with Leo? Leo would hate this. He'd hate seeing his mate suffering and he was. He was infuriated, ashamed, suffering, burning from indignation. Yes. He was going to strangle Don with his bare hands!

Sprayers came and painted purple stockings on Raphael up to the middle of his lower legs, panties and a heart on his knee and bulge. They also painted purple hearts on both of his ass cheeks. Purple hearts were painted, where his nipples would be and an outline of a bra was drawn on him. More hearts were painted on his lower arms and hearts were drawn on his palms and the back of his hands. His nails and toe nails were also painted purple.

What the fuck's goin' on, Raphael thought? I hate purple. Reminds me of psycho Don. I'm so gonna kill him. How the fuck can he do this ta me?

The sprayers turned their attention to his face and quickly painted eyes, eyelashes and hearts on his cheeks. They painted two stripes on his upper thighs, three on his midsection, three on his upper arms and a thin one on his neck.

The arms then painted the glossy and plump lips with another coat of purple paint. Raphael pursed his lips in indignation and tried to wriggle free, but the arms held on him tightly.

Donnie watched the slow transformation in fascination. It was going so well. Raphael would soon be a beautiful maid.

It was time for the next stage. Dressing Raphael.

The arms slid a pair of purple latex panties up Raphael's legs that went all the way to his bulge. They gently rested on it and they created a circular hole for his ass to be used. Raphael groaned at the friction against his bulge. It felt kind of amazing. No. He mustn't think like that. Damn it. He still wanted to be free. He'd succeed and he'd leave.

The arms then fetched two corsets. One that was big for his chest and a smaller one for his neck. They were cinched tightly, ensuring his waist was even smaller. It was extremely uncomfortable. He gasped and the pleasure from the panties pressing against his bulge was something he couldn't explain. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. He couldn't help churring, which made Don beam.

Raphael shivered in pleasure at the sensation and flushed in embarrassment. He was supposed to hate this, so why was he churring? Come on. Snap outta it, Raph, he thought. Ya gotta fight. Fight this. Ya don't wanna be a sissy. Yer macho and…..

Purple latex stockings were slid up his legs and pulled up to his thighs, making him shudder, as they rubbed against his legs. He trembled again when the arms brought straps up to the corset to attach them and rubbed them down to remove the wrinkles.

Raphael churred happily and cringed. He wasn't supposed to do this. Fuck it. He was a boy, wasn't he? Not a wanton horny hussy! He was beyond mortified. He wished a hole would appear and would swallow him up.

High heels that Donnie had created for him were glued to his feet. Purple latex gloves were next and were slid up his arms to his shoulders and rubbed down to eliminate the wrinkles. He churred, loving the sensation. The arms then fetched a purple latex blouse and slid his arms through the sleeves. Frills on the wrists. They buttoned it up. He was almost complete. They rubbed the blouse down and Raphael churred, loving the feeling, and something seemed different to him. He churred again and realized. His voice. It was now higher pitched, feminine. He was no longer Raphael. He was a sissy. A doll.

A purple latex bow was tied around the collar, reaching halfway down his chest and a purple latex dress was presented to him. It was put on him, the sleeves going to the wrists, which left the blouse's frills exposed. The bottom went to the knees and the collar went from the center of the shoulders down to the middle of his chest. A hole was then created in the same place as his panties' hole. The arms smoothed everything down and Raphael churred again in a mixture of elation and embarrassment.

A white apron was affixed to his hips and let down to the center of his thighs. It was frilly all around and there was a purple heart on his bulge. The arms rubbed it down and Raphael squealed, as they touched his bulge. It was so strangely arousing. A huge white bow was attached to the back of the apron, the width going past his body and the tails going down to his knees.

White bows were attached to the back of his heels, wrapped around his wrists and onto his bulge, which made him squawk. A white headband with black frills was placed on his head and black bows were tied on each end. A final black bow was placed at the back of his head. He was now ready.

A mirror was held up to Raphael and he shrieked in fright at his new look. Was this really him? A fucking fetish maid? There was nothing to show what he'd once been. Not a trace. The only hint of his former self and masculinity was his bulge. Donnie was evil, twisted, sick. Raphael loathed him with every fiber of his being.

Rage replaced Raphael's fright and he snapped, "I'm gonna kill ya, Donnie. I don't want this. I ain't no fuckin' fetish doll. Do I look like a slut?"  
Don smirked and said, "Yeah. You do. You're so pretty."  
"Ya will see how pretty I am when I'm free. I'm gonna…."  
"Temper, temper, sweet lass," Donnie mocked and pressed another button.

Raphael found himself lifted and inserted into another machine and the arms closed the door.

"Let me fuckin' out!" Raphael roared.  
"No," Donnie said. "That's the mind control machine. It'll alter your mind, will make you docile and willing to do whatever Leo wants and it'll make you stay at the lair. I believe Leo was serious about wanting you as a maid and I believe it'll fix things between you guys. Leo can take out his hurt on you and you won't moan or complain. You'll be meek…."  
"YER FUCKIN' WEIRD AND A PSYCHO!"  
"Genius more like. I see that my plans are working. Toodles, Raphie, or whatever name you're assigned."

Don went off whistling, leaving his emasculated brother to stew in the machine.

XXXXX

Don found Mikey asleep in his room and carried him to his bedroom. The youngest was a deep sleeper, so Donnie felt confident he wouldn't wake until his plans were well underway.

Mikey lay on the stretcher and Don pressed a button on the control panel near him. The arms came and lifted Mikey, firmly gripping him around his middle.

Mikey woke and struggled, but it was futile. There was no way he could get free. His blue eyes landed on Donnie and sent daggers at him.  
"What the shell, dude?" Mikey asked angrily. "Why am I like this?"

Clear plastic screens were placed on Mikey's eyes and speakers were inserted in his ear slits.

Donnie beamed, as more arms carried Mikey to the vat, dangling him over it. Then they gently caressed his slit. Mikey flushed in embarrassment and tried to wiggle free, as the arms stroked faster. The stroking was sensational and an aroused Mikey couldn't help churring, as his sea green dick dropped down. It wasn't as big as Raphael's, but it was thick and it shone with precum.

"Donnie, let me down!" Mikey yelled, as the arms stroked him even faster.

The genius shook his head and watched, as Mikey's cock grew erect, its veins throbbing, begging to be used. Too bad. It would never be used. It would shrivel up like Raphael's. It was a shame, Don mused. Mikey had never had the chance to use his dick, but he could still be fucked. He should be grateful that someone wanted him. Donnie would take care of him.

The arms slowly lowered Mikey into the latex ooze, which soon engulfed him and filled him as the transformation process began. Mikey was aware something was occurring, but he couldn't discern what. All he could taste and feel was the gunk.

Mikey's shell had been flattened and he looked more humanoid. His muscles had vanished, his body was trimmer and his dick had shrivelled to a mere bulge. A bulge that'd leave him in an eternal state of frustration of being unable to cum.

Donnie waited for the rubber to dry. Then he pressed another button.

Blue paint sprayers appeared, painting stockings on Mikey up to the middle of his lower legs. Then panties and a heart on his knees and bulge were painted. Blue hearts were painted on where his nipples would be an outline of a bra was drawn. More hearts were painted on his lower arms and hearts were drawn on the back of his hands and palms.

'What the fuck's going on?' Mikey wondered.

Mikey's nails and toe nails were painted blue. Then the sprayers focused on his face. They quickly painted eyes, eyelashes and hearts on his cheeks. Stripes were painted on him, three on his upper thighs, two on his stomach, three on his midsection, two on his upper arms and a thick one on his neck. Rubber lips to form glossy and luscious lips were then planted on him and painted blue.

Fear chilled Mikey's blood. 'What the hell's he doing to me, he thought?' 'And why? I haven't been a bad brother. I haven't. What did I do to deserve this?

It was time to dress the doll.

Blue latex panties were slid up his up his legs and nestled on his bulge and a circular hole for his ass was created, so he could be fucked. Next were blue rubber corsets. One for his chest and one for his neck. They were both cinched tightly, which caused him to cry out. It was uncomfortable and he felt like he couldn't breathe. The panties felt strange pressing against his bulge and made shiver in pleasure. His cheeks reddened in shame. He was more touch with his feminine side than the others, but he didn't want to be a female. No way. He was a boy. Damn it!

Blue latex stockings were placed on him and pulled up to the middle of his thighs, making Mikey shudder. He trembled again when the arms brought straps and attached the corsets and then rubbed them down to eradicate the wrinkles. Mikey churred in pleasure at the sensation and he didn't know why. This was so humiliating, but the same time so arousing and he liked it.

Blue heels were then glued to his feet. Specially made for him, like Raphael's had been for him. Mikey winced, as his feet were shoved into them.

Next were white latex gloves that were slid up his arms to his shoulders. They were immediately rubbed down to remove all the wrinkles, making him churr. It was such a wonderful feeling. A black, unbuttoned blouse was then placed on him. The arms slid his arms through the sleeves, frills on the end of them and then buttoned up the blouse. The arms then patted the blouse down, making Mikey gasp.

It was then that he noticed his voice had changed. It was feminine, high pitched and he detested it.

His humiliation wasn't over. The arms attached a white latex bow to his collar, the tails flowing down to his chest. Then they dressed him in a blue dress. The sleeves went to the wrists, which left only the blouse's frills exposed, the bottom ending at the knees. The collar went from the center of his shoulders down to the center of his chest. Then a hole in the same place as the panties' hole was created. The arms patted everything down and Mikey churred, struggling to adapt to his feminine voice. He felt he never would.

A white apron was placed on him and went down to the center of his thighs. It was frilly all over and there was a blue heart where his bulge was. The arms smoothed it down and Mikey churred loudly at the pleasurable feeling. Why did a simple touch drive him crazy? Had they done something to cause that?

A white bow was affixed to the back of the apron, the width going past his body width and the tails reaching down to the knees.

The last part of the transformation was the accessories. White bows were pinned to the back of Mikey's heels and also wrapped around his wrists. Then one was placed on his bulge and that made him mewl. Then more bows were attached to the back of his hands.

A white headband was placed on his head and black bows were tied on each end of it. Then a final black bow was attached to the back of it.

His transformation was now complete.

A mirror was placed before him and Mikey almost had an apoplexy. There was no trace of his former self, apart from his bulge. Was this really him? A fetish maid? No way. He had to be dreaming. Yeah. He must be. There was no way Donnie, his mild and gentle brother would do this to him.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I, Donnie?" Mikey asked. "I'm not a maid. This is just a bad dream."  
"No, dear Mikey. It's not and you won't remember this when you've been in the mind machine. All you'll know and want is me. I'm your Master.">br /> "Why would you do this to me, Donnie?" Mikey wept.  
"Because I want you. I love you. I need you. You need me too. You just don't realize it yet."

There was another mind machine and the arms placed Mikey into it.

Donnie watched, his arms folded, smugly regarding his emasculated brothers. They'd be ready in an hour. Altered, needy, docile, perfection.

Donnie busied himself with work and when the hour was up, he pressed a button. The arms removed Mikey from the machine and placed him on his two feet before Donnie.

Donnie said, "Do you like women?"  
"No. I only like cocks and you, Master," Mikey said softly. "I love cocks and cum. I want you, Master."

The mind machine had worked. Mikey only wanted men now and Don.

Don grinned, cupped Mikey's cheek with a hand and kissed him passionately. "I'm going to fuck you good, Lily!" he said and bent Mikey over.  
"Want you badly, Master," Mikey said. "Want your cock. Your cum. Want only you. I love you, Master."

Don smiled and slammed his cock into Mikey's hole, pounding away, and making Mikey churr. Don churred back. He'd won. He had what he'd always coveted. Mikey was his and he'd never leave. He'd be his forever. And there'd be hell to pay if he disobeyed. Mild brother. Hah. Don could be just as ruthless if he wanted to be, like now.

Don kept pounding away, unleashing all of his sexual frustration on his doll. And the best thing about a doll? They didn't need food and water or oxygen anymore and he could be as vicious as he liked. Mikey-Lily- he corrected himself wouldn't talk back.

It wasn't long before Donnie came, his seed filling Mikey up, some of it spilling out of his hole and down his legs. Panting, Donnie pulled out and uprighted Mikey.

"Bedtime for you, Lily," Donnie said, pointing to a life sized box. "Rest. I'll use you when I need to. There are some rules. You'll always listen to me. I'm Master and your owner. You're my property to do with as I please. There'll be consequences if you misbehave. Do you understand me, gnat?"  
Mikey nodded. Don handed him a cloth and he cleaned himself. Then he climbed into the box and said, "I'll be good, Master. I never want to upset you. I love you. Thank you for fucking me. I'm grateful you love me."

Donnie nodded and tied plastic bonds around his wrists, ankles and neck. Then he vacuum sealed the box and propped Mikey up against the wall. Ready for when he wanted to use him again. Then the name Lily was written on the box in blue.

It was time to check on Raphael. Donnie pressed a button on the control panel and the arms opened the mind control machine and lifted out Raphael.

"I'm Donnie," Donnie said. "I'm your Master's brother."  
"Where's my Master? I live ta service and ta please him," Raphael said softly. "I need him. I need his cock."  
"Ever to the point," Donnie said and chuckled. "You'll have that, Jasmine."  
"Jasmine?"  
"Yes. It's a pretty name for a sweet, beautiful girl like yourself. Do you want to leave the lair?"  
"Why would I if I got a Master ta please? He's all I want. I don't wanna leave the lair."  
"Yes. Your Master Leo. You'll see him in the morning. He's sleeping now. I want you to get in your box and rest until then."  
"Fine," Raphael said and climbed in the box. "I don't remember Master, but I know if I got one, it's my job ta please him. I won't let him down."  
"Good girl, Jasmine," Don said and tied plastic bonds around his wrists, ankles and neck to keep him in place. Then the box was vaccum sealed, the name Jasmine was written on the box in purple and the box was propped up against the wall.

Don smiled at the sissies and went to his bedroom for some well-earned rest.

XXXX

Don knocked on Leo's door the next morning and said, "Leo, can I come in?"

There was no answer, but Don went inside anyway and saw his brother sitting on the bed and staring into space.

"Leo," Donnie said. "Are you all right?"  
"How can I be?" Leo said miserably. "Raph's gone. My fault. I pushed him away."  
"I have a present for you in my lab. Please come and see."  
"I just want sleep," Leo said, hugging Raphael's pillow, which smelled of his strong musk and was heavenly to Leo.  
"Come with me. I promise you'll like it."  
"Fine," Leo said and sighed and followed his brother to the lab.

XXXX

Leo's eyes nearly popped out of his head when Don presented him with the box containing Raphael.

"My love, Raph. What the hell happened, Donnie?" Leo asked anxiously.  
"I made some adjustments to him. Lovely, don't you think? You wanted a maid."  
"I was kidding. I don't want a maid. I want my Raph back. I want peace and our love to be what it was before…."  
"The changes are irreversible, Leo. Give it a chance. He's also neutered, which means he's extra docile and will do anything you want. He won't talk back, second guess you or cause BS. He's just quiet and timid Jasmine now. I know you suffered tremendously, Leo, and part of you blames us and Raph for not saving you earlier. Now you can take out that rage on Jasmine, who won't fight back. Do it. It'll be cathartic for your damaged soul. I plan on doing it to Lily, the former Mikey."  
"That's not true." But it was. Leo had secretly blamed his mate and his brothers. Maybe Don had a point. Maybe that was what he should do to help him heal. Nothing else had worked after all.  
"I know I'm right. Open your present."

Leo did and Raphael stood before him, nervous, trembling.

"Master?" Raphael whispered.

Leo leaned forward, cupped Raphael's cheek and tenderly kissed him. Memories came flooding back to Raphael. He remembered who Leo was and what had happened, but he wouldn't fight. No. His job was to obey and he would. He'd do anything to heal Leo and he wouldn't leave. Not ever.

"Raphael," Leo whispered, touching his forehead to Raphael's.

"I'll give you privacy," Don said and took his box to his bedroom.

"I'm so sorry, Raph. I pushed you away," Leo said, tears running down his face. "And now look at what's happened. You're a maid and I can't change you back."  
"Hey, hey, baby. Ain't yer fault and I'm kinda cute in this get-up. I can get used ta it if it makes ya happy. I'd do anythin' for ya, Leo. Even stayin' this way. I'm sorry if I didn't try harder and left."  
"No. You did your utmost and I went into my shell and shut you out. It's me, who should apologize. I'm sorry. I should have talked about what happened, but I couldn't. The shame crippled me, Raph."  
"It's Jasmine now and ya don't gotta apologize, baby. Do ya blame me and our bros for not rescuin' ya earlier?"  
"Kind of. I'm sorry…."  
"I love ya. I never stopped lovin' ya. I'd never think badly of ya. What happened wasn't yer fault, Leo. I got an idea how ta heal ya and yer gonna say no, but I'm gonna suggest it anyway. Fuck me up. Hit me. Beat me. I can take it. Pretend I'm the bastards. Get it outta yer system. Then we'll talk. Really talk."  
"I can't do that, Raph…."  
"Jasmine. That's my name now. Do it, Leo, if ya love me and wanna fix us. That's the only thing that will. Gettin' yer rage outta yer system. Do it. I won't hate ya, I could never hate ya."

Leo looked at his lover in his new form with his perfectly made up makeup and beautiful plump lips and sighed. Should he? Would that really bridge the void between them? He didn't like the idea, but what if Raphael and Don were right and it healed their relationship?

Leo kicked Raphael in his plastron, sending him to the ground. Then he hiked up his dress and thrust his cock inside of him. His thrusts grew more vicious, as he screamed obscenities at his emasculated lover, his face contorted in ire.

"Going to fuck you up so bad," Leo shouted. "You fucking freak of nature. Going to make you wish you'd never been born."

He sped up his thrusts, while biting his lover's collarbone, causing him to moan. He fucked Raphael hard and relentlessly, pouring all of his rage into it. Raphael had never seen him so incensed before. He was like a stranger with all his aggression, but it was better than an almost catatonic Leo.

Raphael took it, even though he felt like he was being split in two. This was clearly what Leo needed and he'd do it.

Leo bit, nipped and fucked him harder than he'd ever done before, not caring how brutal he was. The emasculated turtle wasn't a virgin, but Leo had been extremely savage. Something he'd never been in their union. He'd always been tender and gentle, unless Raphael wanted it a bit rough, but not like this.

Leo pulled out a while later and said breathlessly, "I'm sorry. I'm a shit for doing that to you. I'm sorry, Raph."  
"Jasmine and stop sayin' sorry. I said ya could do it. Do ya feel better?"  
"A little," Leo said, hanging his head in shame.  
"Then that's what counts, baby," Raphael said and tilted his face up to meet his. "I love ya and I want ya happy and healthy. Yer my universe and yer my Master, as well as my soulmate, my best friend and ya complete me."  
"I don't deserve you," Leo said tearfully.  
"Hush, baby. Ya do. We were meant for one another. Now I want ya ta do somethin' for me."  
"Anything."  
"Don't shut me out ever again. We'll talk 'bout what happened. We'll love one another and we'll never let us drift apart from one another again. It was hell without ya, Leo. That's why I wanted ta leave. I felt powerless ta help ya and it was killlin' me seein' ya wastin' away."  
"I promise."

They talked for a long time and kissed and touched, their hearts joyous their relationship was healing.

Raphael said, "Sometimes I'll be Raph and sometimes I'll be Jasmine if ya wanna keep the spark in our marriage, Leo. I'm cool with that. I'll even just be Jasmine if it means yer happy."  
"Both are fine. It's strange seeing you as a maid."  
"I know, right? But I'm beautiful?"  
"You're gorgeous. You were as Raph and you are as Jasmine."  
"Happy Birthday, Master. Now I want ya ta do somethin' for me. Fuck me hard. I want ya. I need ya," Raphael said huskily. "Claim me. I love ya, Master."  
Leo laughed and thrust inside of him. "I love you, my angel," Leo said, as he pounded away.

They churred loudly, as pleasure coursed through them.

Raphael thought, as he looked at his panting mate, whose face was flushed, his eyes hooded, 'So what if I'm a chick now or a sissy and if I lost my cock? That don't matter. All that matters is my Leo. I can still get fucked, ya know, and I will. Leo's happy, we're back together and this time, nothin' or no one will come between us.'


	3. Claudia: Donnie's New Secretary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween and Donnie needs a secretary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by Epicenter.

Mikey hummed to himself, as he wondered what to wear for Halloween the following day. He could always put on a cape and go as his favorite superhero or add some fangs to his cape to be a vampire. Vampires were always classic for Halloween, due to how easy it was to dress up as one. And there sure weren't many vampire turtles out there. Of course, there weren't many mutant turtles out there for Halloween either. No matter what, Mikey would look different from most of the denizens of NYC. That's for sure.

A knock sounded on his bedroom door.

"Mikey, can I come in?" Donnie asked.  
>"Sure thing, bro! Door's unlocked," Mikey said and opened the door.

Don entered the bedroom, looking the way he always did, except he wore a fancy looking suit, consisting of a white dress shirt, a light purple vest, a dark purple tie, a dark purple jacket, black dress pants and black shoes.

"Whoa!" Mikey exclaimed. "You look snazzy, Donnie!"  
"Why thank you," Donnie said, as he adjusted his tie. "Made it with my equipment. No one can make clothes in a turtle's size after all."  
"Neat. So, is this your Halloween costume?" Mikey asked.  
"It sure is. It's what I want to be the most in life. To be the CEO of a big-time tech company."  
Mikey couldn't help chuckling at that. "You're still in the amateur league, bro. Besides, who'd accept us?"  
"Everyone will tomorrow. Halloween's the best time of year. I can actually go out there without people freaking out, although mutants are starting to gain rights. You never know. I might be able to exist in the open."  
"We can only hope," Mikey said and patted his shoulder. "So, are you here just to show off your new threads?"  
"Well, there was something I wanted to ask you, Mikey You see, I actually made  _two_  costumes. One is this suit and the second is a secretary costume."  
"Oh, no!" Mikey said and huffed in annoyance. "You're not dressing me up as a girl, Donnie. I've told you that. You can't keep doing it to me."  
"There's no way Leo or Raph would agree to it. Plus, it's tailored to your body type. Leo's too tall and Raph's too short and bulky. Plus, you're my roommate. Leo and Raph live on the other side of NYC. It wouldn't be favorable for them."  
"Oh, I feel your plight!" Mikey remarked sardonically, as he started shoving Donnie out of the room. Donnie sighed, as he kept Mikey from doing so.  
All right, all right," Donnie said and sighed in annoyance, as he reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a comic book and said, "I expected resistance, so let me sweeten the deal. I bought limited edition Nobody comic books, which are all yours if you agree to my request."  
"Mikey's jaw dropped, he gasped and said, "Donnie, I want it!"  
"Well, then you'll be my secretary tomorrow, right?" Donnie asked.  
"Um. Well….."Mikey hesitated. He didn't want to go out as his brother's secretary. It'd be extremely humiliating for him.  
"All right. I'll sweeten the deal some more. As you know, I'm responsible for the whole building and I just require you to contribute. You haven't done that for a while now, but consider us even if you become my secretary," Donnie said, giving his final offer.

Mikey quickly considered it. One night of humiliation for limited edition comics and he also wouldn't have Donnie on his ass for some time? It was a done deal.

"Fine. I'll do it, Donnie," Mikey said and offered his hand. "You drive a hard bargain."  
"Good. You get this one for agreeing and the others after being my secretary," Donnie remarked smugly, as he shook Mikey's hand. Then he gave Mikey the comic. The younger turtle stared at it in awe, his eyes shining in happiness.  
"You'd better not be lying about the other comics, Donnie," Mikey said and examined the comic, which was encased in plastic. "Hmm. Pristine. Nice work finding this."  
"I have my ways," Donnie remarked happily. "Good to see you finally recognize that."  
"Oh, I always trust you. You're always reliable."  
"Unlike you."  
"Ouch. Harsh, dude," Mikey said, feigning offence, as he shooed Donnie out. "I'll see you when I have to get dressed."  
"I'll see you later tonight," Donnie said as he stepped out. He closed the door behind him, leaving Mikey alone to read his comic.

The genius turtle couldn't help chuckling to himself. 'Such an easily-manipulated idiot. He doesn't understand that this is going to be more than a costume for him. A secretary will be his new position in my company.'

XXX

11:30 P.M.

Mikey sighed, as he entered the kitchen. He was tired and needed a cup of green tea before he went to bed for tonight. It was customary for him to do so and he wasn't going to do stop doing it today. When he saw Donnie there in his normal gear, instead of the suit, and pouring himself a cup of joe, he wasn't surprised. The brainiac was a hard worker. He  _was_ surprised by him pouring out a cup of tea as well. Don wasn't usually that considerate.

"Eleven thirty on the dot," Don said and grinned, as he offered him a cup of brewed tea.  
"Thanks, bro," Mikey said. He took the cup, sipped it and said, "Hmm. Not bad, although it tastes a little weird."  
"Thank you! I know you can be a bit picky with your teas," Donnie remarked, as they leaned on the counter. "As the only residents here, I have to know what you like and how you like it."  
"I guess so," Mikey said and chuckled.

Donnie had decided to strike out on his own and to live on his own when they'd been 17. Mikey soon followed, because he didn't like Donnie living on his own, which Don appreciated. Of course, the genius would have appreciated it more if Mikey had contributed more. He generally did nothing, apart from cooking, while Don did all the hard work. It was infuriating to Donnie, but he never showed it.

"I think so," Don said and hummed, as he sipped his cup of java.  
"Yeah, well, I just need some tea, so I can sleep for tomorrow when I have to be your….secretary." Mikey struggled to say the last word and took a big gulp of his tea. "Just don't rub it in, okay, bro?"  
"I'll decide on that," Donnie said, looking smug. "It'll be nice to have a secretary for my start-up company."

Donnie had created a virtual company in the middle of his experiments in the lab. It was only an online company at the moment, but he'd be able to set it up above ground without fear of reprisal if he and the other mutants attained rights. He hoped so. It was difficult to predict the future.

"Remember, you're still just a small-time company, Donnie. You have to start small and work your way uuuuup," Mikey said and suddenly yawned when he said the last word.  
"I will. I've read up on business to prepare myself for this. You sound very tired."  
I will. Trust me," Donnie said and patted Mikey, making him stumble and hold onto the counter.  
"Oh. My legs feel like jelly," Mikey complained and put his cup down.  
"Hmm. Probably because I drugged your tea with a paralyzing drug."  
"What?" Mikey could barely yell, as he collapsed to the floor, all of his limbs feeling the effects of the drugs. "W-why?"  
"You see it takes some time dressing you as a secretary," Donnie said and downed the rest of his coffee. He set the cup aside and added, "I first need to make some changes to your body before I can dress you."  
"C-c-changes," Mikey said fearfully, barely able to speak.

Don picked him up, headed to the lab and placed him onto a table.

"Yes, but first, let me get your little member out," Donnie said and hummed, as he fingered Mikey's slit, making him moan.  
"No, Don. Stop. I've….I've never done it before," Mikey begged.  
"That's why I'm first doing it," Don said, as he felt the cartilage in Mikey's slit part. Don started pulling his dick out. "You won't be using that ever again when I'm done with my experiment."  
"D-d-Don…Please," Mikey pleaded.  
"Hmm. I've always wondered how long it was. I assumed five inches, but I hope I'm wrong," Donnie said and stroked Mikey's cock, trying to make it erect. Mikey moaned at the sensation. "Hmm. Side note. The paralyzing drug also has a side effect of making you more turned on. Becoming erect is expected, so don't worry your pretty, little head over it." Mikey grunted, as more and more of his cock was pulled out. It was erect before long and Donnie was free to closely examine it, as a metal arm firmly held it.

Donnie got a measuring tape and measured it.

"Ten inches!" Donnie exclaimed. "You way exceeded my expectations," he added and laughed.  
"B-b-bigger t-than yours," Mikey said mockingly.  
"It sure is! Mine's only nine-and-a-half. Impressive," Don commented. He fetched a scanner, quickly scanned Mikey's cock and let it go.  
"I saved your exact cock measurements to the system, so that I can create plugs out of it. I'll start molding them after dealing with you."  
"I-is that all you n-n-needed f-f-f-f-from me?" Mikey queried.  
"Nope. The fun's only just beginning," Donnie said excitedly.

The genius grabbed some items: screens and speakers. He placed the screens onto Mikey's eyes and inserted the speakers into his ear slits.

"Wh-what-t-the –h-hell-a-are-t-these for?" Mikey asked.  
"You'll see soon enough that these are necessary," Donnie assured him, as he fetched metal lips. He planted them onto Mikey, giving him big, metal lips. "Don't worry. They'll be useable when they're rubberized. You'll see." Donnie kissed Mikey's cock one last time and pressed a button. Several arms appeared and lifted Mikey up, making him feel mortified, because Donnie saw his fully erect cock. That embarrassment soon turned to fear when he saw a vat of black goo, which he hadn't seen when he'd last invaded Donnie's lab. "You'll first take a dip. See you in the morning."

Mikey was lowered into the black goo, feet first. It wasn't long before he was completely submerged. Donnie hummed, knowing the transformation would soon take place and he began work on his other experiments.

Mikey felt the black gunk completely transforming him. It filled his mouth, practically making him drown in it, but he didn't feel like he was drowning. He felt like he could breathe perfectly fine, however, his insides tingled, as if they were changing molecularly. His limbs and body were also becoming slimmer and starting to look more feminine. His chest became smaller, as he felt two large lumps grow on it. His shell greatly receded, making his back look more humanoid. His dick turned into itself, as it was covered by the rubber, leaving Mikey in a state of near climax.

Donnie gazed at the results and said, "Hmm. Perfect. The experiment's running smoothly." He yawned and added, "Guess I'll sleep for a little while and get Mikey out of there in the morning." He stood, lovingly patted the vat and said, "See you in the morning, beautiful." Then he went to his bed near the computer, lay down and fell fast asleep.

XXX

OCTOBER 31: 7:30 A.M.

Donnie yawned, stretched and opened his eyes, ready to work. He'd slept well for the first time in two weeks and he felt energized for Halloween. Even better, he'd finally get to see his experiment he'd planned for weeks and he'd no longer have a nearly useless roommate. No. His brother would be something even better.

Donnie hopped off the bed, went to the console that controlled the vat of black goo and pressed a button. The arms retrieved Mikey from the vat and black liquid dripped off of him. Heaters came on and quickly dried him, leaving him in his new form.

Mikey had undergone a massive transformation. His previous sea-green skin was now coated with black, glossy rubber, which had covered and embedded itself into his skin. It had also invaded his insides, turning him into a rubber being. His shell had been nearly flattened and the rubber made it impossible to see it. His figure was much trimmer and feminine. He now sported huge boobs on his chest, thanks to the black mass. His cock had been replaced by a large, noticeable bulge. His mouth was a circular hole that was mostly hidden by his new lips with his teeth and tongue hidden under the rubber and grooves for his throat. His ass also had a circular hole for cocks to comfortably slide into it.

''Ugh… What the hell happened to me?' Mikey wondered, as he found himself floating in the air.

"Hmm. Looking beautiful," Donnie said, but Mikey couldn't hear him. "Now for the next part."

Donnie pressed a couple more buttons. Paint sprayers appeared and painted Mikey pink. They quickly painted his feet and ankles. Then three stripes were painted on his lower leg, five on his upper leg, panties on his hips and hearts on his knees and bulge. Five lines were drawn on his waist, then an outline of a bra, a heart at the small of his back for the clasp of the bra and the cups were drawn in a heart shape. Hearts were then painted at the center, where his nipples would be. A heart was drawn on his elbow. Then three stripes were drawn on his upper arms, four on his lower arms, hearts on the back of his hands, palms, knuckles and finger tips. A line was drawn on his neck and then they switched their attention to his face. Pupils, irises, eyeshadow, eyelashes and eyebrows were all drawn in quick succession before hearts were drawn on his cheeks. Then they painted his plump lips, which had a permanent lustful smile.

"Hmm. Pink looks so good on you, Mikey," Donnie said and pressed more buttons. "Now we have to dress up you as my secretary."

Arms brought a wide variety of clothing for the doll. Pantyhose and panties were first. The pantyhose was slid up Mikey's legs and placed at his hips. Then the panties were slid up his legs and made to rest at the top of the pantyhose around his hips. Both had a circular hole, which made for easy access to his circular hole. A bra was then placed around his boobs to give them support. A pink corset was wrapped around his waist and tightly cinched to slim his waist down even more.

‘Ah! What the fuck is he doing to me?' Mikey wondered, as he felt pink gloves slid up his arms to his shoulders. The arms then rubbed them down to remove the wrinkles and made him moan at the sensation. They next brought a black, latex blouse and put his arms through it. Then they buttoned it up. The collar went around his neck, the sleeves ending at his wrists with black cuffs and the hem ended at his hips. Mikey groaned at the touch of the blouse. It felt so tight on him, especially with his new boobs pressing against it. A pink, hobble skirt was next and wrapped around him, the top above his hips and the hem to his ankles, keeping his legs together. It'd force him to take small steps and his bulge would press against the skirt. A zipper was at the back for easy access to his ass.

'What the hell is this? Get it off me- OW!' Mikey yelled in his mind, as his feet were forced into six inch, pink stilettos. His feet were forced into a near ninety-degree angle that was extremely uncomfortable for him. A pink tie was wrapped around his neck and it went down to rest within the crevice of his boobs. A pink latex jacket was next. The arms slipped his arms through the sleeves and buttoned it up halfway to just below his boobs, putting even more pressure on his skin, especially on his perky boobs. White bows were placed on the tips of his heels and cuffs. Then bows were placed at each side of the skirt's hem. Pink glasses were placed on his face and glued to it with clear gel.

A blonde rubber wig was then covered with gel and glued to Mikey's head. The hair would remain the same style and covered his forehead and cascaded down his shoulders. A large pink bow was placed on his head with one more on the left and the right side of his hair at the bottom.

Mikey was now completely dressed as a fetish secretary and Donnie rubbed his hands gleefully as Mikey was brought to him and made to stand in his new heels. The purple wearing turtle placed microscopic cameras on Mikey's eyes and microscopic microphones in his ears. He turned them on, which meant Mikey could see and hear again.

Mikey looked at himself in shock and moaned, "W-what the hell is this?! Donnie! What did you do to me?"  
"I only helped you do what you promised to help me with," Donnie said, as he roamed his hands over Mikey's body and making the younger turtle moan in pleasure. "You said you'd be my secretary. I never said how you would and now you know. You in sexy secretary uniform with your perky boobs, lustful smile and blonde hair. The cybersissy transformation was perfect!"  
"Don! Reverse it, now!" Mikey demanded, as he struggled against the arms.  
"Reverse it? I'm sorry, but that isn't possible. This is permanent for now," Donnie said with an evil grin and Mikey gasped.  
"W-w-what? But why do this?"  
"Because you never grew up. Even now, you act like a lazy, stupid fool. Now I'll make you useful as my secretary."  
"W-what?! But… I thought I was a good brother," Mikey muttered.  
"You weren't, which is why I'm giving you a new identity."  
"N-new identity?"  
"Yep. The rubber covering you and your uniform has the ability to control your movement and speech. A temporary measure, while I'm looking up brainwashing," Donnie stated.

Donnie went to the console, pressed a few buttons and continued, "Since you're wondering, let me show you. It 's as easy as pressing a few buttons." Almost immediately, Mikey felt his stance chance and the arms let go, giving him free access to move. Mikey stood with his arms by his side and palms facing downward. Donnie grabbed a nametag before walking over to the still secretary and placing it on her left breast. On it was a name: Claudia.

"Now, Mikey, I just activated it, which means you have no control of yourself, leaving your uniform and rubber to take control, isn't that right, Claudia?" Don asked the secretary.  
"Yes sir, Mr. Hamato," Mikey heard himself say and was shocked by it.

'What the fuck is this? What the fuck!' Mikey thought.

"Thank you, Claudia. Now, as the previous roommate of mine won't be inhibiting the room anymore, I need you to clean that room out and put it all in storage for me, okay?"  
"Of course, Mr. Hamato. Don't worry. All of the previous occupant's belonging will be put in storage," Claudia responded and started walking out of the room in small steps, thanks to her hobble skirt. Mikey was screaming in rage in his mind, as he was forced to walk away.

'DAMN IT! DONNIE! LET ME GO! PLEASE!' Mikey begged in his own mind, as Claudia headed inside Mikey's room and got to work tidying up the room and cleaning everything out. 'Please. Don't do this. I want to be let go. Please…'

XXX

5:00 P.M.

Claudia had finished placing all of Mikey's belonging in storage and had entered Donnie's lab, Mikey still absolutely helpless, as he was made to stand in front of his brother, who was dressed in his Halloween clothes again.

"All right, Claudia," Donnie said. "Time for a night out on the town. You ready?"  
"Of course, Mr. Hamato," Claudia said and nodded, as Donnie leaned in to kiss her. It made her purr happily and Mikey screamed in his mind. "Hmm. May I say you're very handsome today, Mr. Hamato?"  
"Why thank you, Claudia," Donnie said and smiled, as he felt up her bulge. That made her moan excitedly.  
"Oh, Mr. Hamato," she purred. "You're a thrilling and exciting man."  
"Heh. You started working today and I already like you more than the previous resident."  
"I'm glad you love me so, Mr. Hamato!"  
"You're welcome. Now let's show you off to everyone out there."

XXXX

7:30 P.M.

Mikey felt mortified as he was forced to walk the streets of New York looking like a secretary fuck doll. Donnie wrapped his arms around Mikey, making them look like a couple. The many passers-by couldn't help gawking at them, especially Mikey in his sexy form. Donnie was proud to let anyone grope Mikey if they wanted to. The emasculated turtle had already been felt up and his boobs squeezed multiple times in such a short amount of time.

"Hmm. Such a wonderful night. Do you agree, Claudia?" Donnie asked his date.  
"Oh, yes, sir."

'I fucking hate this bimbo Don has in my place,' Mikey growled in his mind. The person walking wasn't 'Mikey. It was 'Claudia.' This wasn't right to Mikey, but he was trapped in his own mind, as he was forced to strut in his erotic attire.

They soon arrived at a house and Donnie grinned, as he led Mikey to it. "I forgot to mention. We were invited to a Halloween party and they're  _very_  interested in you, Claudia."  
"Oh my! Thank you, sir," Claudia purred, as they went up to the house and knocked on the door. A man in a suit with an Aztec mask opened the door and Donnie produced two passes. "For me and her."

"Welcome. Have fun," the man said, opening the door wider for them to enter, which they did. "Fantastic costumes, especially the doll's."  
"Why thank you," Donnie said and winked.

Mikey soon saw that it was a Halloween  _bondage_  party. He was pushed forward by Donnie before he could completely take that in. "All right, Claudia," Donnie said. "Time for your test run. Many people will be ramming their cocks into your ass and mouth," he added, as he led her to a table in the center of the room. Two assistants. One male and one female, grabbed Claudia, forced her to bend over the table and strapped her in, her feet locked to the floor and her hands tied around the table's legs. They quickly unzipped her hobble skirt's zipper and then tied a ring gag around her mouth. That was unnecessary, but Donnie had ordered that to happen anyway. Mikey moaned in his mind, feeling uncomfortable with his bulge and boobs pressed up against the table, standing in his heels and with the ring gag in his mouth.

'Please don't tell me he's doing to me what I think he's doing,' Mikey begged in his mind, which was answered in less than five minutes, when he felt a man thrust his thick shaft into his ass. This had the effect of making Claudia and Mikey squeal happily, one willingly and one unwillingly.

"You're in for a real workout tonight, Claudia," Donnie said and grinned, as he stood in front of her. "Hope you enjoy everyone, who enters you tonight…"

XXX

NOVERMBER 1. 3:00 A.M.

A cum-stained Claudia moaned, pleased with herself, as Donnie escorted her back to their place. But Mikey felt a mixture of shame and disbelief. 'Why did I like that? I shouldn't, but I did. Why… did it fell so good…?' he thought.

"That was such a fun time, Mr. Hamato," Claudia purred, as her boss held her closer.  
"I'm glad you think so, Claudia. That was the best way of popping your virginity. If I do say so myself," Donnie bragged.  
"The absolute best!" she giggled.  
"Good. Now. I'm going to box you up for the night and let you savor all that cum in you and on you for some rime, okay?"  
"Oh. I'd love that," Claudia said, as they returned to the lab.

Donnie led her to a life-sized doll box and said, "Let me show you what I made this morning before you get inside." He showed her two, large vibrating plugs and said, "Two plugs shaped like the cock Mikey had."

'What? That's why he scanned it!' Mikey yelled in his mind. Then he moaned happily, as the plugs were forced into his mouth and ass.

"Now get in the box," Donnie ordered.

Claudia obeyed and Donnie tied restraints around her ankles, wrists and necks. Then he vacuum sealed the box, leaving her only able to squirm in her box.

"Well, good night, Claudia, and good night to you too, Mikey. I know you enjoyed it." Donnie patted Mikey's bulge, making him moan. "Now. I won't mention you anymore, Mikey. Like I said, this is your new identity. You're Claudia now and always will be."

'No… I'm not,' Mikey insisted in his mind.

"Now, while I'm asleep, I'm leaving you some music and words to listen to. Have fun," Donnie said. He left to get undressed for tonight and get ready to sleep, leaving Mikey alone in his box.

The hypnosis commenced and Mikey soon heard Donnie say, "You are Claudia. You are my secretary and whore. That's all you are and will ever be."

The words were repeated all the time and Mikey struggled against them. 'No, I'm not! I'm Mikey! I'm not a secretary and I'm not a whore!' he yelled in his mind. He kept repeating that to himself, as Donnie's words were also repeated all the time.

XXX

NOVEMBER 8: 1 P.M.

'I am Claudia. I'm Mr. Hamato's secretary and his whore,' Mikey thought to himself, as the music and words were finally turned off and he was released from the box.

"Hmm. How are you feeling, Claudia?" Donnie asked her, as he helped her out.  
"I'm good, Mr. Hamato."  
"Are you? Because I turned the forced rubber and suit control off. You have complete freedom now, Mikey."  
"I'm not Mikey. I'm Claudia," she repeated and Donnie grinned at that.  
"That you are. That was just a test and you passed it. You're officially able to work as my secretary now," Donnie said and grinned.  
"Oh. I'm so grateful that you accepted me, Mr. Hamato," she said and gave Donnie a quick kiss on the lips.  
"Hmm. You're welcome, but you taste like dry semen. Go take a  _long_  shower. Then we'll put you to work, okay?"  
"Perfect! I'll sparkle for you, Mr. Hamato," she said and happily walked out of the room.

Donnie laughed to himself. "No more Mikey. This is truly great," Donnie thought elatedly, as he sat down and went back to work. "Now to work on my business. Can't have a secretary if I don't have a business."


	4. Raph the Ballerina Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael's turned into a cybersissy ballerina doll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KerryAnne wrote this chapter and it was her idea. This is part 1.

Leo had always had a thing for Raphael, busty blondes and ballerinas for as long as he could remember, but none of them would become a reality. Humans screamed at the sight of him and his devilishly handsome brother, with his bulging muscles, toned ass, thighs, cute butt, adorable tail (Leo had seen it on the rare occasion Raphael had relaxed it) and his mesmerizing emerald eyes was as straight as an arrow and lusting after a turtle chick he'd met when they'd been in space. Her name was Savannah and Raphael couldn't stop enthusing about her, his eyes gleaming with happiness when he did so. He carried his phone with him wherever they went and he and his girl chatted all the time. She was also his screensaver.

He'd been dating Savannah for two months, the only brother to have a significant other, so Leo should have been happy for him and Savannah was a nice enough girl. Nineteen and four years older than Raphael, she was sweet and fun and appeared to make his brother happy, so that should have been enough for Leo and for him to forget about his twisted fantasies as Raphael's mate, right? Except it wasn't. Leo couldn't stop thinking about his brother and picturing them tangled in bed, their bodies glistening with sweat, the smells of sex and musk permeating the air. Fuck. He was getting turned on by it.

"Hey. Earth ta, Leo," Raphael said, pulling him from his thoughts.  
"Uh, yes, Raph. Cum….Can I help you?" Leo said and blushed.  
The faux pas didn't go unnoticed. Raphael chuckled and said, "So our leader does think 'bout sex, huh? It's okay, Leo. Yer secret's safe with me."  
"What did you want, Raph?" Leo asked, reverting to his Fearless leader role.  
"Just some advice 'bout what I should take with me ta Vanna."  
"You're visiting her?" Leo said, barely able to hide his dismay.  
Raphael shook his head. "No, Leo. It's goin' so well, I'm leavin'."  
"But you can't leave, Raph! What about the team?"  
"Ya guys can manage without me, Leo. We both know that….."  
"But you hardly know the girl, Raph! You can't do this. What about us, your family? Are you really going to ditch us all for some girl you barely know? What if things don't work out? Have you really thought about the pros and cons or are you just thinking with your dick?"  
Raphael's green eyes flashed and he growled, "I'm goin', Leo. Ya can't make me stay. Thought ya'd be happy that ya'd be ridda me."  
"No, Raph. Look, don't go. Invite her here….."  
"NO! She'll only be treated like yer subordinate, like I am. I'm goin' and my mind's made up. I leave tomorrow afternoon. Now outta my fuckin' way!"  
"You're making a huge mistake, Raph, and you're wrong. We love you. I need… We need…."  
"I love her, Leo, and no one's gonna stop me bein' with her, especially ya," Raphael snarled. "Ya'd think ya'd be happy for yer bro that he's in love and that he's also gonna get laid."  
"Oh, so that's your reason for going. Look, if sex is on your mind, there are other alternatives, like….Me."  
Raphael's jaw dropped in disbelief. Then his eyes blazed, he raised a fist, ready to strike. "That's fuckin' sick, Leo. We're brothers!" Raphael yelled.  
"Not biologically," Leo said and grabbed his hand. "Look, you don't need to go to another planet to have sex. We can. I can be what you want. What you desire," Leo said and trailed his other hand down Raphael's plastron. "Think about it, Raph."  
Raphael clenched his jaw and muttered, "I ain't homo! Outta my way, Leo."  
"Let's try," Leo pleaded to his immense surprise. He never supplicated. "We'll have sex and if you don't feel any attraction or chemistry or love for me, you can go to her. You owe it to the family to try, Raph," Leo said huskily.  
"Ya been hit on the head or somethin'?" Raphael demanded, wrenching his hand away. "Fuck. What the hell's wrong with ya?"  
"I love you, Raph. I always have. Please…."  
"It ain't just 'bout the thought of bonkin'…"  
"It is! Look, you don't know much about her. She's cute, sure, but I'm right here and available and I….I want you. I need you, Raph. Need your strength, your machoness. Man, do you know how sexy you are? And your eyes are beautiful. I….Raph….." Leo said and pressed his body up against his brother's. "We could be amazing together. So amazing. Raphie…"

Raphael could smell Leo's musk tinged with sandalwood. It smelled kind of good up close to his astonishment.

'What the hell's wrong with me?' Raphael thought. 'I love Vanna, don't I? And I ain't gay. Why do I find his scent so intoxicatin'?'

Leo ground his plastron against his brother's, creating a wonderful friction, which caused a deep rumble to roll up Raphael's throat.

Leo smiled, as Raphael blushed. "You like that, huh, Raphie?" he said and stroked Raphael's cheek.  
"Leo, we…"

Leo dropped to his knees, right there in the lounge and lapped at Raphael's slit.

"Leonardo! What the hell are you doing?" Splinter boomed, tapping his cane on the ground. He'd woken up and had been on his way to the kitchen to get some water.  
"I, uh, am teaching Raph about sex," Leo said in embarrassment, looking up at his dad. "To, uh, prepare him for his girl."

Raphael wished a hole would swallow him up. His cheeks flamed, he tried to move away, but Leo grabbed his leg.

"I have no qualms about sex, but please refrain from doing so publically," Splinter said. "That is all. Raphael, listen to your brother. He always knows best."  
"Uh, Sensei….It ain't…." Raphael stammered, blushing.  
"Raphael, I'm not mad and you boys aren't related biologically. Have fun. You're young after all," Splinter said and chuckled. "And you have urges. Later, my sons," Splinter said and left the room.

"Leo!" Raphael hissed. "We can't do this….I got…."  
"Me. Look, she'll never know. We have fun, we get together and we'll be happy. If you feel nothing, you go to her and she'll never know. What's the harm? You want sex, don't you? You're curious, aren't you? I can make that happen tonight, Raph. You can even top me if you want, but let's do it. Dad's even fine with it. You saw that."  
"Ain't it a little weird how cool he was 'bout it? Dad's old fashioned, Leo, and he wouldn't tolerate us fuckin'!"

"Not really," Donnie announced, entering the room. "See, he's drugged. His mind's been altered and he's cool about fucking. Doesn't care, as long as he also gets some action. I must say he was fun in the sack and is awesome with foreplay."  
Raphael's eyes almost popped out of his skull. "Ya screwed Dad, Donnie?"  
"Of course," Donnie said and smiled, as if that were natural. "Dad thinks you're hot, Raph, and he'd like to play with you."

Nausea bubbled in Raphael's belly at the thought of his dad molesting him. Sick! And so was Donnie. What the hell had happened to his family? And Leo was acting like a sex crazed nympho. Was he the only normal one? And where was Mikey? Had he also changed?

"Ain't gonna happen," Raphael said firmly. "Where's Mikey, Donnie? I ain't seen him all day."  
"Oh, don't worry about him. He's fine. I told you he went to watch movies at April's and will be home tomorrow. So, you two get back to your fun, okay?"  
"Look, Donnie, nothin'….."  
"Don't be shy, Raph. Leo's going to make you feel incredible," Donnie said and patted his shoulder. "Let him. Give into your desires. Forget her and focus on us, your family."  
"But it's wrong and so's what yer doin' with Dad. He's an old man and our dad!" Raphael protested, as Leo lapped at his slit again.  
"Not biologically. Relax and enjoy. We love you. Leo loves you."

The stimulation to his slit was so arousing that the soft cartilage in Raphael's slit parted, his eyes clouded over and he soon dropped his purple ten inch cock down into Leo's obliging mouth.

Donnie grinned and clapped his hands excitedly.

"Leo, we can't," Raphael began, but his protests died when Leo slowly took him inside of his mouth and began deep throating him.

Raphael's eyes rolled back in his head in ecstasy, his heart pounded and instinct took over, as he succumbed to the immense pleasure. He shoved Leo's head down, so that his cock was even further in his mouth and churred, as the pleasure intensified.

Donnie filmed it with his phone, his own shell feeling tight, his eyes hooded.

Leo locked eyes with his emerald skinned brother and continued sucking, thrilled at the pleasure he was finally able to give his crush and listening to Raphael's churring.

It wasn't long before Raphael climaxed, panting and shooting his seed down Leo's throat.

"Leo," Raphael said breathlessly, as he pulled out. "We…"  
Leo cleaned his shaft and looked up at him lovingly, "How do you feel, my love?"  
Raphael was suddenly aware of Donnie filming and said heatedly, "What the hell, Donnie, ya sick perve! Ya filmed it!"

"But of course," Donnie said nonchalantly. "It's your first blowjob and a milestone, Raph. I had to record, like I've recorded our other milestones and besides, it was hot and you can remember it forever now that it's been captured on film. Just think. You and Leo can watch it years from now and think back to how your relationship began."  
"He just blew me. Ain't no relationship! My…." Raphael said.

"But it will be," Leo said, rising to his feet. "I love you, Raph. I can make you happy and you can't deny I didn't make you feel good!"

Leo had a point. It'd been good. No. Sensational, but it was wrong, wasn't it?

Leo pulled Raphael close, as if reading his thoughts, and kissed him deeply.

Raphael briefly thought about pulling away, but as their lips met, butterflies stirred in his chest, sparks flew and he eagerly returned the kiss and wrapped his own arms around his brother's waist.

Donnie filmed it, but Raphael didn't comment. His sole focus: his brother's warm and soft lips.

Leo broke the kiss and said breathlessly, "You're a good kisser, Raph."  
"So are ya. What now?" Raphael asked almost shyly. He hadn't expected to feel such an attraction to the Fearless leader.  
"My bedroom," Leo said with a wink. "Donnie will film it."  
"I…I ain't sure I'm ready ta, ya know," Raphael stammered and blushed.

"You're more than ready," Don said. "I've heard you wanking off in the bathroom and if you're worried about that girl, she won't know. Trust me. Boink Leo, have fun and stop worrying, okay? Maybe we could even have a round."  
Raphael rolled his eyes and said, "Ya fancy me too, huh?"  
"Not really, but sex is sex," Donnie said and laughed at Leo's furious expression. "Relax, Leo. He's all yours, but let me film it, okay?"  
Raphael shook his head and said, "No. There's still a chance I'm gonna leave and if I do, I don't want ya guys ta send her videos. Don't want no proof of it, okay? Maybe ya can film it if I decide ta stay."  
"All right," Donnie said, but unbeknownst to Raphael, hidden cameras had been placed in his room months before and recorded whatever he did. Donnie would watch them all the time and had seen Raphael's most intimate moments, including stroking himself.

"My bedroom," Leo said and shared a knowing smile with Don. He knew about the cameras. "Come on, Raph!" Leo ordered and dragged his brother to his room.

Donnie clapped his hands, grinned, went to his lab and waited for the show to begin on his monitor.

XXXX

Leo couldn't wait any longer to possess and to claim his brother. He shut the bedroom door behind him and locked it. Then he launched himself at his brother, pushed him back onto the bed and climbed onto him. He pinned Raphael down and tenderly smiled at him.

"Leo!" Raphael said in shock, his eyes wide. "What are ya doin'? Leo!" He struggled, but it was futile. Leo's hold on him was firm.  
"Hush, Raph. Relax, okay? You want this. I know you do," Leo said, kneeing Raphael's legs apart.

Fear crept into Raphael's heart, realizing what was about to happen. He pressed his tail firmly against his body. There was no way he was going to be a damn uke. No. He'd been saving himself for Vanna. He had to tell Leo no.

"Leo, I've changed my mind. I think we should….." Raphael said wretchedly. "Please…."

The leader ignored his protests and inserted a finger into Raphael's puckered hole.

A hiss escaped Raphael's lips at the unexpected penetration.

"Relax, my love," Leo said softly and kissed his plastron. "Relax. Tensing will make it worse. Relax and enjoy. I promise I'd never do anything to hurt you."  
"Leo, I promised her…."  
"No talk of her, takara. It's just you and I," Leo said. He trailed kisses down Raphael's plastron, as he gently thrust his finger in and out of Raphael's hole.

Leo slid in another finger and soon hit Raphael's prostate.

The hothead whined at the intrusion, but his moans soon turned to pleasure, as he felt his prostate stimulated and pleasure course through his body.

'This is… This is wonderful,' Raphael thought and slowly rocked back onto Leo's fingers.

"Ah, Leo," Raphael said and groaned. "Oh, man, I never thought this would feel so great."

Leo removed his fingers and Raphael was alarmed at himself when he mewled at that, but he couldn't help it. He suddenly felt so empty and he hated it. He needed to be filled.

Leo beamed, lapped at Raphael's slit and the volatile turtle dropped down, a loud rumble rolling up his throat.

Raphael's cheeks reddened. He still wasn't used to those sounds emanating from him. Come on. He was a macho guy and here he was literally purring, because his brother was….

Raphael's thoughts trailed off when Leo wrapped a hand around his cock and then inserted his own throbbing cock into Raphael.

Raphael tensed at the breach. It fucking hurt. A pain like nothing else he'd ever experienced before.

"Leo…"  
"Relax and let yourself go, Raph," Leo whispered. "It'll be better if you do and it won't sting for long."  
"I didn't plan on bein' yer bitch!" Raphael yelled, his green eyes flashing.  
"Relax!" Leo said in his most authoritative tone. One that always managed to make Raphael listen, even if it was reluctantly.  
The temperamental turtle huffed, but he settled down and said, "Fine. Just this once and I top…."

Leo thrust in deeper and pumped his brother's engorged cock.

Raphael cursed at the burning sensation and grimaced. It fucking stung.

'I'm bein' fucked by Leo and I shouldn't want this. I should fight,' Raphael thought. 'I should…I should…'.

Leo kept pumping him and pounding away.

The sting soon turned to pleasure and Raphael churred loudly, unaware that Donnie was seeing everything.

The double stimulation was enough for Raphael to soon cum, his seed coating his plastron. He growled, as he climaxed.

'That was fuckin' heavenly,' Raphael thought. 'I know it was with Leo, but it was. I felt somethin'. Ain't just sex. It could be more between us. Maybe I should stay with him and not leave.'

Leo climaxed a short time later and emptied his seed deep inside of his brother.

Pulling out, Leo planted a kiss onto his brother's lips and said, "How do you feel, Raph?"  
"Pretty good. It hurt, but then it felt so terrific. Thank ya."  
"I'm glad. I've wanted to do that for a long, long time. I'm honored your first time was with me and that mine was with you. This is perfect. Now we can date and make a future together if you want."  
"I do want. I love…..Thought I loved her, but I'm gonna stay with ya. Just one thing…."  
"What, baby?" Leo said and caressed his cheek.  
"I top next time. I ain't a uke, Leo. I…"  
Leo smiled and said, "You're my uke and it's our secret, okay? I swear. I'll never tell a soul. Let me be the Alpha, Raph. Let me. Give in to your softer side. You don't really want to be dominant, do you? You loved being my little omega with me plugging your hole. I know you did," Leo said manipulatively. "Stop trying to assert your dominance. It's silly, my little cherub."  
"No!" Raphael spat, refusing to be cowed. "Look, this ain't gonna work if ya treat me like a sub in the damn bedroom, as well as outta the bedroom. Let's take turns toppin', okay? Only fair. I want us ta be equals, otherwise I'll walk! I swear I will. I won't be a needy bitch for no one!"  
"Okay, okay. We'll take turns. I promise. Calm down. You're my equal in the bedroom. I swear. I love you."  
Mollified, Raphael repeated, "I top next time and I'll tell Vanna I'm with ya tomorrow, okay?"  
"All right," Leo said and kissed him. He rolled off of Raphael and added, "You're gorgeous, you know that? Every part of you. I'm a lucky boy."  
"Ya think she'll ever forgive me for dumpin' her?"  
"Who cares, Raph? All that matters is that we're happy," Leo said and passionately kissed him. "You're happy, aren't you? I know we were unplanned, but you are, right?"  
Raphael nodded. "I'm an asshole for cheatin' on her, but I am. Happier than I've ever been. I felt somethin', Leo. We could be amazin' together. I want ya and yer hot. The sex was mindblowin' and I don't regret it."  
"Me either," Leo said and yawned.

Raphael smiled and wrapped his arms around Leo.

'I didn't expect ta fuck Leo, but it felt right,' Raphael thought. 'It feels right bein' with him and I…I'm gonna tell Vanna we're done and I love Leo. She may be mad, but tough. I made my decision and I ain't gonna change my mind!'


	5. Raph the Ballerina Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael goes through some changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kerryanne wrote this chapter as well, as expected.

Raphael woke early the next day, his tail and ass throbbing, but he had no regrets, as he looked at his cherished brother-his mate-sleeping beside him. Leo looked so angelic, a soft smile upon his lips. He noticed he was naked and so was Leo. Leo must have undressed them sometime during the night. Raphael usually felt bashful and vulnerable when he was nude, but he didn't then.

'It's normal when yer with yer lover,' Raphael thought. 'And I am. Leo's my mate. He's perfect. Gorgeous with those stunnin' eyes, his lean features, that adorable butt. I'm lucky and I finally got laid. It was… It was magical. Gotta call Vanna now and break up with her.'

He realized he'd left his phone in his bedroom and gently got up, so he wouldn't wake Leo. Then he padded to his room.

XXXX

Raphael found the phone on his bedside table, flipped it open and was about to dial Vanna's number, when he felt two arms snaked around his waist. Next thing he knew, he was spun around and sapphire eyes glowered at him. The phone clattered to the ground.

"Had second thoughts, huh, Raphael?" Leo demanded. "I heard you get up and followed you here. You're going to go back to her after all we shared, aren't you?"  
"No, Fearless! I want ya. I swear. I was 'bout ta call and tell her we're done and I'm in love with ya. May as well announce it, right? Be open."  
Leo's face softened and he said, "I'm sorry. I was scared you were about to leave me. It'd kill me, you know. Having you and then losing you."  
"Ain't gonna happen," Raphael said and nuzzled his beak against his brother's. "Let me make that call and then I'm all yers."

Leo nodded.

Raphael picked up his cell, dialed Vanna's number and said, "Hey, Vanna."  
"Hey, sweetheart. How are you? You're still coming later, right?"  
"I, uh…."  
"Listen, Vanna. I can't. It's…" Raphael said and paused, his mouth dry. How was he supposed to tell his girl he'd fucked someone else, his brother, and they were over? How did someone just….?

Sensing Raphael's hesitation, Leo grabbed the phone and said, "Vanna, Raphael's with me. Goodbye."  
"You raped him!" Vanna screamed in shock. "Raph's not gay. He's in trouble, isn't he? Raph, what's he talking about?"

Leo disconnected the call and said, "She sends her regards, Raph."  
"Why the fuck did ya do that, Leo?" Raphael demanded, his eyes flinty. "I was gonna…."  
"You were going to chicken out!" Leo snarled. "And I stopped you from doing that. You don't lie to me, Raphael! You said I'm yours, we're together and you were going to…..Now as punishment…."  
"I wasn't gonna. I was tryin' ta find the words, Leo!" Raphael yelled, his own eyes flashing. "Fuck. I'm gonna get some air."  
"The hell you are! I own you!" Leo roared.  
"What?" Raphael scoffed. "Ya don't own me, Leo. We're partners. That's what a relationship's 'bout. That's why me and Vanna worked so well. She got that! Maybe I should call her back and explain…."  
"How can you explain you fucked me, Raphael? You can't! And she doesn't want to hear your weak attempts at apologizing. She's over and done with. I love you, Raphael!"  
"Ya just wanna control me. No, Leo. This ain't gonna work. I'm gonna crawl back ta my girl, explain I made a mistake and then if she takes me back, I'm gonna go. Ya won't be alone. Ya got Donnie, who's more than ready ta fuck whatever he can get and …." Raphael wrinkled his beak in disgust and added, "Dad! Get the fuck outta my fuckin' room! Ya and I are done! I won't let ya control me!"  
"I'm not trying to….."  
"NOW" Raphael shouted, his green eyes blazing.  
"Okay, okay. You can leave if you want, but I have a request to make. I want one last evening with you, so I can apologize to you, show you how sweet and generous I can be and then, if you still don't want me, you can go."  
Raphael wrinkled his brow in thought, crossed his arms and said, "All right. One last night of reconciliation and if I still wanna go, I will tomorrow."

Raphael's phone beeped, he typed a text message to the recipient. "Vanna, Leo was horsin' 'round. Ya know yer the only one for me. Talk later."

"There," Raphael said. "Now she'll believe me. Give me all ya got, Fearless."

Leo launched himself at his brother and they fucked all day, Leo marking and claiming his brother, leaving multiple bites all over his body. Raphael gave just as good as he got, occasionally topping his brother, biting and licking him, giving into his animal instinct.

They rutted like animals unashamedly. Not even bothered when Donnie walked in and caught them. In fact, a brazen Leo invited Donnie to join their tryst. That was until Raphael threatened to Donnie's face in and he left.

Later that evening, Leo looked at his drained and sleeping Raphael and thought, 'is he going to go? I think he is. Raph's going to leave me. I don't like what I have to do, but it's time. I have to do it to keep him.'

Leo stirred.

Raphael opened his eyes and said, "Leo….."  
"My love," Leo said and kissed him. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"  
"Yes, please. Listen, Leo….." Raphael said, looking at him intently.  
"We can talk in the morning. You promised we'd have this evening, so no intense discussions, okay?"  
"All right. I'll tell ya then. Can I also have marshmallows?"  
"Of course. I'll be back now."

Leo kissed him again and headed to Don's lab.

XXXX

"It's time," Leo said. "I think he's going to bail on me, Donnie."  
"Okay. Don't panic. Make him some hot chocolate and slip this into it," Donnie said, handing Leo two pills. "Sleeping tablets. He'll soon be out like a light and I'll help you move him to the lab."  
I feel bad doing this, Donnie. Raph trusts me," Leo said sadly.  
"But it's the only way of keeping him. You'll lose him to the girl if you don't. Do you want that? By the way, I sent images of you to her phone, so expect her to contact you soon."  
"Thanks, I guess. Raph's going to be so upset. I wish I didn't have to do this."  
"Stop overthinking. Just think of the perfect life you and Raph will have when it's all over, okay? Focus on that and besides, Raph's going to be fine. He'll have you and the kids. What more could he ask for?"  
"I guess," Leo said miserably and went off to the kitchen, where he made the hot chocolate and placed the sleeping tablets into Raphael's mug.

XXXX

Leo returned to the bedroom and he and Raphael talked for a bit.

Raphael sipped his hot chocolate and said, "This is delicious. Thank ya, Leo."  
"You're welcome," Leo said and sipped his own drug free drink.  
"I wanna talk."  
"Tomorrow. I just want tonight to be special, my love. I want you to relax. Tomorrow's another day."  
"Fine."

They sipped their drinks in comfortable silence.

Raphael said, as he clapped a hand to his forehead, "I feel weird, Leo. Fuzzy. So tired."  
"Maybe it's the sex," Leo kidded. "I wore you out."  
"Maybe I…..Did ya drug me?"  
"Course not."  
"Why do I feel….?"

Raphael's words trailed off, as the drug took effect. He fell back against the pillow, his eyes closed.

'Yes,' Leo thought. 'Now to summon Don.' He sent a text message to his brother.'

Don appeared and he and Leo carried their sleeping brother to the lab.

XXXXX

Raphael woke and found himself tied up and suspended over what appeared to be a vat containing black goo in Donnie's lab.

"What the fuck?" he said groggily. "What's goin' on?"  
"Hello, Annabelle!" Don said cheerily. He was dressed in a lab coat and had a stethoscope around his neck. "You're awake."  
"Ya!" Raphael snarled. "This ain't funny and who the fuck's Annabelle?"  
"You, my precious brother," Don said in a tone that sent a chill down Raphael's spine.  
Raphael masked his fear by hissing, "Do I look like a damn girl ta ya and where's Fearless?"  
"Master Leo had some things to do, Annabelle, and you soon will be. Relax. The transformation won't take long and is painless."  
"Master, Leo? Transformation? What the fuck, Donnie! Let me go now and I won't kill ya!"  
"Leo's an Alpha. I am as well and it'll be Doctor Don or Master Don to you and my sissies. It didn't have to be this way, Annabelle, but you forced Leo's hand."  
"I what? Did Leo put ya up ta this? Sissies? What the fuck are ya talkin' 'bout? Get Leo! I want him here right now," Raphael yelled.  
"I told you he's busy. You'll see him soon enough. Relax, Annabelle," Don said and pressed a button near him. Arms immediately appeared and lifted Raphael up.

The emerald skinned turtle tried to free himself, but it was futile, because they had a firm grip. All he could do was scowl and curse his brother, which he did.

"Charming," Donnie said sardonically. "You always had a potty mouth, but you'll soon be soft spoken and polite, like all women and like my beloved … No. We'll talk about her later. This is your time."

Donnie injected Raphael with something and he soon felt warmth in his groin and his shell was very tight.

The genius noticed Raphael's cheeks reddening and his noticeable bulge. "Turned on, are you, Annabelle?" he asked.  
"It's Raphael, ya sicko!" Raphael snapped. "I ain't no girl. What did ya do ta me?"  
"Helping you eject all your baby batter by giving you Viagra. It's selfish of you to keep it to yourself," Don said, picking up a beaker. "You're going to empty all you have, so it can go to good use."  
"What are ya gonna do with it, ya psycho?" Raphael demanded.

Don ignored him, pressed a button and the arms stroked Raphael's slit. He soon dropped down, precum leaking from his cock and moaning, his cheeks flaming.

"Ah. Lovely," Don praised. "Do what comes naturally, Annabelle. Cum and cum some more."

Raphael opened his mouth to scream, but his words were cut off, as the arms stroked faster. His eyes rolled back in his head in bliss and he closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure coursing through him.

'Okay. This ain't so bad,' he thought. 'All this attention, but what's he mean 'bout usin' my jizz? What does he mean 'bout Master? What does he mean 'bout sissies and transformation?'

"Ah!" Raphael said and groaned, his jizz filling the beaker Donnie held under him.

"Doing great," Donnie said and beamed. "Keep going," he said and placed another beaker under his brother.

Raphael cummed for what seemed like eons to him and Donnie was thrilled. There was sufficient in the beakers for Leo to be gravid for many years.

Donnie placed the beakers in the freezer, so the sperm would be on ice until needed. He looked at the drained, panting and exhausted soon to be Annabelle and said, "You exceeded my expectations, Annabelle."  
"Go fuck yerself," Raphael said wearily and scowled at him. "I've done what ya wanted. Now let me go."  
"No, no. I don't think so, my dear brother," Donnie said and patted Raphael's rump. "We're only just beginning."

Donnie pressed a button, arms appeared again and stroked Raphael until he was fully erect.

"I fuckin' can't give no more, ya creeper!" Raphael yelled. "Let me go and get me Leo. I need ta talk ta him. Leo wouldn't want ya ta do this, ya scuzz bucket! I'm gonna murder ya. I swear!"

The arms stroked him even faster, as more arms appeared. Those placed screens on his eyes and speakers inside his ear slits. Other arms implanted metal lips onto him.

"What the fuck?" Raphael said fearfully, as he was dangled over the vat again. "Donnie, what are ya doin'?"  
"Making you beautiful," Donnie said and grinned, as his brother was lowered into the ooze, until he was fully submerged.

Raphael felt the ooze engulf his insides, filling his mouth, his orifices, transforming him. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he wouldn't like it. He'd kill Donnie for sure when he was out of the vat. How dare he do this to him. Treat him as a play thing and then dunk him in black gunk that…That felt weird and…..He thought he should drown, but he didn't feel like he was going to and felt able to breathe. Maybe something had happened to his insides and organs?

He felt the changes occurring. His muscles vanishing, his waist slimming down, his shell flattening to the point, where it was almost impossible to see, giant 40 DD boobs on his plastron.

'My muscles,' Raphael thought forlornly. 'They're gone. I worked so hard ta get them and now they're gone.'

The most humiliating thing was that his beloved dick had turned in and it was now a mere bulge. It was trapped and encased by the rubber that covered his entire body, leaving him in an eternal state of denied climax. A fate worse than death to many males.

'How the fuck am I gonna have sex?' Raphael thought despondently.

He also felt the ooze hollowing out his mouth and ass. Why that happened, he didn't know, but he didn't imagine it was for a good reason. Maybe it had something to do with Master and control and he was now an omega, like Leo had talked about? Did Leo have something to do with it?

All these thoughts ran through his mind, as Donnie gleefully waited for the results of the transformation.

Two hours later, Raphael was lifted back up from the vat, black liquid dripping off of him and immensely pissed, as well as afraid. He was now a rubber feminine doll and no longer his masculine, Alpha and handsome self. It terrified him. What was next?

'Are the results permanent?' he'd wondered a billion times. 'No. I'll make Donnie change me back. I swear I will.'

Speakers were then inserted in his ear slits and screens were placed on his eyes.

"Hello, Annabelle," Donnie cooed, inspecting the doll. "I love the changes, especially your tits."  
"Fuck ya. I'm gonna murder ya!" Raphael yelled.  
"I don't think so."  
"Change me back now, ya fuckin' wacko!"  
"The results are permanent, so even if I wanted to, I couldn't," Donnie said and grinned sadistically. "You're a black drone right now, skinny, your shell's flattened, you have beautiful melons, your ass and mouth are circular. Your mouth's hidden behind your plump lips and your dick's a nub, so you'll never be able to cum or fuck, but you can be fucked. That voice of yours is smooth and feminine. Time for the next stage."  
"CHANGE ME BACK NOW, DONNIE!" Raphael roared.

Donnie ignored him, pressed a button and the next stage began. Paint sprayers appeared and gave Raphael a fresh coat of paint: blue. Painting his feet up to his lower legs. Hearts were painted on his knees and three more were painted to the middle of his thighs. They painted an outline of panties before a blue heart was painted on his bulge and also on his ass cheeks. Six stripes were painted on his waist and his stomach before a bra was painted on. Then a heart at the back of the bra, where the clasp was and hearts at the center of his cups. A heart was painted on his shoulder with a circle enclosing it and three stripes were added to his upper arms. Six stripes were on his lower arms and two more were on his elbows. Hearts were then painted on his palms, the back of his hands and his knuckles before painting nails on his fingers. His neck was painted and the arms then turned their attention to his face. Painting pupils, irises, eyeshadow, eyelashes and eyebrows. Then they painted hearts on his cheeks and painted his lips blue.

Next was the clothing. The arms brought pantyhose, rolling it up his legs and to his hips, a hole already made for easy access to his asshole. Then a pair of thin, blue latex panties were slid up his legs up to his hips. Another hole had already been created for the panties, with it resting against his bulge. He groaned at the sensation of it. A rubber blue corset was fitted on to him and cinched tightly, thinning his waist even more. It made him moan and his boobs stand out even more.

A blue tutu was then slid up his legs and Raphael had a sickening feeing what was occurring. Leo had loved watching ballet when he was a kid, but had stopped watching after he'd been mocked by his brothers.

'Am I bein' transformed into a ballerina?' Raphael wondered.'No. No. Leo would… No. This is somethin' else, surely, but what?'

The tutu had another circular hole for his ass.

Raphael's feet were then forced into blue ballet shoes that were tightly laced. He looked down at it and thought, 'Yeah. I'm bein' made into a ballerina. This is hell. Don't want this. How could Leo and Donnie do this ta me? I pray no one else will ever find me lookin' this way. I couldn't stand it. I wanna die.'

Blue gloves were slid up his arms to his shoulders, making him feel even more emasculated.

A blue rubber wig, which cascaded to his shoulders, was then glued onto his head.

Last were the accessories. White bows were placed at the back of his ballet shoes, a white sash was tied around his waist and more bows were placed at the back of his gloves, where his bulge was and on the top of his head.

'I could cry,' Raphael thought. 'I wanna. How could they do this ta me? I l must look awful.'

"Gorgeous," Donnie said. "Hello, Annabelle. You look splendid."  
"GONNA KILL YA!" Raphael bellowed, as mirrors were brought to him and he saw his new self. "I swear I will. Change me back now. Undo this mess. It ain't me. NOW, DONNIE!"  
"Tut tut. I don't want to and I can't."  
"Why are ya guys doin' this ta me?"  
"Because you were going to leave, Leo. Now relax. One more step and then you're ready. Annabelle," Don said, as he placed a name tag onto Raphael's left breast, which said Annabelle Rose.  
"But…. I," Raphael spluttered. "I wasn't…"

Raphael was unable to say more, because he was placed into a machine and it was sealed shut.

This machine will make you compliant," Donnie said. "And a good girl. Operation mind control."

'Ya fuckin' asshole,' Raphael thought. 'Ya got it wrong. I wasn't gonna tell Leo I was leavin'. I was gonna tell him I'm stayin'. I get it. Leo thought I was leavin', so he and Donnie did this, so I'd stay. Now I'm a fuckin' ballerina sex doll In Leo's favorite color and I'm stayin' anyway! Talk 'bout a break down of communication. Fuck! Maybe there's still a chance I can change back. I'll forgive Leo. I'll explain, but I'm gonna murder Donnie. The bastard!'

The aim of the machine was to make Raphael obedient to Leo and Don, to make him forget Savannah and his past life as a male and to embrace his new life as Leo's sex doll and love. He'd only respond to Annabelle, would be happy with being fucked and used and he'd be a wonderful mommy to his and Leo's babies.

Raphael was released from the machine a few hours later and allowed to stand on his own two feet.

Don said, "Hello, Annabelle. I'm Master Don. You look pretty."  
"Thank ya, Master, Don," the doll said bashfully, brain washed.  
"What's your name?"  
"Annabelle."  
"Good girl. Annabelle Rose. A perfect name for a perfect girl. Let me take you to your Master Leo. He's waiting for you."  
"Oh! I hope I can make him happy."  
"I'm sure you will," Don said, patting the doll's bulge. "Come with me, Annabelle."  
"Yes, Master Don," Annabelle said. "I'm happy to serve."

Annabelle tottered after Don, keen to show her new Master Leo how obedient she could be.


	6. Prequel to Raph the Ballerina: Mikey the Maid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epicenter wrote this and this serves as a prequel to Raph the Ballerina.

Mikey yawned, as he woke up early in the morning. Despite usually being the one that did the least around their home, he was usually one of the first to wake up. Not because he wanted to, but because Splinter always wanted his herbal green tea freshly brewed in the morning and Mikey was the only one he could reliably trust with such a task. Donnie worked far too late at night to wake up in time, Raphael spent his nights being a vigilante or seeing Savannah, his girlfriend of two months, when she was in town, and Leo was hopeless in the kitchen. Since none of them could properly prepare the brew, it was up to Mikey to do it, which it was fine with him. It meant he could worm himself into Splinter's good graces and potentially get away with more pranks against his brothers. Green tea was also pretty tasty to him.

Mikey hopped out of his bed and made his way to the kitchen. He'd done the process for several years now and Splinter could always rely on him to get it correct. Mikey sometimes didn't pay attention, but he had a good memory when he did. It only took fifteen minutes to brew cups of tea for him and Splinter and to put them on a tray, which also contained a tea pot. He knew Splinter would be waking up soon and he'd be ready for a delicious cup of the brew. He heard another voice speak, however, when he left the kitchen.

"Hey, Mikey," Donnie and approached him, as he stifled a yawn. He was clearly on his way to the kitchen for a fresh cup of black coffee to revitalize him and to help him stay awake. This was unusual, because he wasn't usually up so early and usually slept for another two hours or so, because of his exhaustion. Mikey guessed he must've gone to sleep slightly earlier than usual.  
Mikey turned to him and said, "What's up, bro? Getting coffee?"  
"In a little bit," Donnie said, as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I want to give Splinter his tea today if you don't mind."  
This baffled Mikey. He quirked an eye ridge and said suspiciously, "Why? It's my job to give Splinter his tea and has been that way for a long time."  
"Look, I just need to talk to him about something. That's it. It's about one of my experiments. It could be a little dangerous, so I want to make sure he's properly alerted about it. Last thing I want is to give him a heart attack after all."  
"But why now?" Mikey asked before a thought popped into his head. "You're not trying to claim credit for my goodwill, are you?"  
"No, no. I'll ensure Splinter know that this awf- I mean, tasty tea came from you," his genius brother assured him.  
Mikey looked at him suspiciously. Then he shrugged and said, "Fine, but I'll ask Splinter about the tea later, so he knows I made it. Got it?"  
"Wonderful."  
"Good," Mikey huffed. He grabbed his cup, handed the tray to Donnie and said, "At least I'll be able to read my comic earlier than usual today."  
"I'm sure you'll enjoy that," Donnie said and took the tray. "I'll ensure the tea's given to Splinter and he knows it's from you."  
"You'd better," Mikey warned. Then he sprinted to his bedroom, not spilling a single drop of his tea.

'All right. Step one's complete,' Don thought. He pulled out a small container from his belt. It contained small, clear crystals. He uncapped the container and poured the contents into the teacup. Then he used a spoon to make the crystals dissolve quickly and to make them unnoticeable in the drink. 'Now to get Splinter to drink this. I sincerely hope I've made it so that the drug is tasteless and odorless. Splinter's sense of smell and taste is keener than mine.'

Donnie headed to Splinter's bedroom and gently tapped on the sliding door.

"Come in, Donatello," Splinter said. Donnie jumped at how quickly he figured it was him.  
"Thank you, Sensei," Donnie said. He opened the door, stepped inside and closed it behind him.

Splinter was already kneeling in front of his small table. "How'd you know it was me, Sensei?" Donnie asked.  
"Simple. Raphael would have barged in and wouldn't have knocked. Leonardo would crack the door open first to check on me and Michelangelo would kick the bottom of the frame."  
"Wow. Are you serious?"  
"No. I simply heard you talk to Michelangelo outside my room," Splinter stated and Donnie winced at that. Splinter sure knew how to make a lie sound convincing. "You said you needed to speak to me about an invention of yours, correct?"  
"Yes, I did." Donnie placed the tray on the table and knelt down. "You see, I'm using some potentially unstable elements for my next project."  
"Are you now?" Splinter asked, as he picked up his cup of tea. He lifted it to his snouted and sniffed it. Donnie felt himself sweating. Then he reminded himself he shouldn't look suspicious.  
"Yes. You see, the unstable elements could potentially… explode."  
"I'm used to explosives, but I'd prefer not to have them in our abode. It may be underground, but we should set high standards for ourselves," Splinter stated. He then licked the drink to judge the composition of the tea.  
'Shit. Don't taste it. Don't taste it,' Donnie repeated in his mind. Then he said, "I agree, but this technology will be very valuable to us. At least, I believe it'll be useful. What you hope for doesn't always turn out that way."  
"Very true. One must make sure their ambitions are not impossible to reach," Splinter said as he stared at the tea closely, looking for anything that shouldn't be there.  
'Please just drink it!' Donnie yelled in his mind. "Very true, Splinter. I imagine you've set some goals for yourself that you couldn't achieve."  
"I have, but it made me better. Failure is a good teacher, so long as it doesn't kill you."  
"Or cripple you or paralyze you or leave you without a limb," Donnie added.  
"Hmm. You'd be surprised. I knew a swordsman, who was incredible with two hands, but he trained himself to be better when he lost an arm. Before I knew it, he was performing even better with just one arm."  
"That's… impressive." 'Now drink your cup of disgusting, vile tea right now!' Donnie thought.  
"I'm glad you think so," Splinter said and finally sipped his tea. Donnie waited in apprehension, hoping that Splinter approved of the tea Mikey created. After what felt like hours when it was really ten seconds, Splinter spoke again. "Very good. I'll have to praise Michelangelo for his impeccable brewing."  
"I'll be sure to tell him you said that," Don said, relieved. 'Good. He didn't know the drugs were in the tea. The difficult part's over,' Don thought.'  
"Good. He should be praised for doing good work," Splinter said and sipped his drugged tea again. "I can be quite difficult with him at times, but he is a bright boy. He just needs to learn how to focus."  
"He's not good at focusing," Donnie said and sighed, as he rubbed his temple. "Of course, I can't focus in the mornings without my coffee I still need to make myself some."  
"Well, why don't you prepare yourself a fresh cup? Then return and we'll further discuss your experiment."  
"Not a bad idea. I'll go make a cup and will be right back," Donnie said and stood up. 'It'll also give my drug some time to take effect,' Don thought.  
"See you soon," Splinter said, as Donnie exited the room and closed the door behind him.

Donnie looked around the room before heading into the kitchen, a smirk on his face.

'I'm making excellent work,' he thought. He prepped the coffee maker, grabbed Bolivian coffee grounds, added water to the carafe, placing in the exact amount, put in the filter and turned it on. 'The drugs should take effect in in five to ten minutes, depending on how much tea he drinks. I can have some fun with Splinter when it does,' Donnie thought and mentally laughed. 'Most importantly, with him...incapacitated, I can carry out my experiment on Mikey.'

 

Donnie returned to the door with his third cup of coffee and knocked on the sliding door again.

"Donatello! Please come in. I need some company," Splinter said. Donnie was pleased that his sensei sounded much happier.  
"Coming in," Donnie said. He opened the door and stepped inside. He could see that Splinter had adopted a different stance, actually sitting down, crossing his legs and leaning back with a pleased smile on his face. 'Well, that's certainly not a pose I'm used to seeing him in. Looks like the drug's working. Increased sexual urges and hopefully more open to suggestions,' Don thought.'

"Ah, Donatello, I'm feeling a bit… excited," Splinter said.  
"Excited?" Don asked, as he closed the door. "How so? Emotionally?" Donnie walked over to Splinter and knelt above him. "Sexually?"  
"Hmm. I'm unsure. I haven't had sex in a long time," Splinter admitted. Then he said, looking flustered that he'd confessed that, "Why do I feel okay about talking about sex with you? You're too young…"  
"Maybe, because I'm mentally the perfect age," Donnie said. He placed his cup of coffee on the table and placed his hand on Splinter's groin. The rat groaned at his touch. "I'm very grown up, despite my age and I can handle an old rat like you."  
"I'm not that old. I feel almost as spry as when I was thirty," Splinter insisted. "That said, I'm unsure about doing this with you."  
"Why?" Donnie asked, as he removed the strip of clothing, which kept Splinter's robe together. He pulled it back and saw his sensei's naked body. Despite being old, Donnie could see that Splinter had stayed in shape and his muscles were toned. The muscles weren't noticeable, but they were strong all the same. But that wasn't what Donnie wanted to see. He wanted to see Splinter's cock, was which was gradually growing erect, as Donnie talked to him.  
"You're… young," Splinter insisted, feeling embarrassed, but not making a move to cover himself.

Donnie hummed, as he grabbed Splinter's cock and pumped it, making him moan.

"Do I act young?" Donnie asked. "Does it seem like I'm ignorant about sexual acts? I don't think I am."  
"N-no… it does not," Splinter agreed, as Donnie kept pumping him.  
"So… if I was to ram my rock-hard cock into your ass, you wouldn't complain?" Donnie asked and smirked at the vulgar question.  
"Hmm. Must I answer such a question? I… I should not be accepting of this, especially from you, my son."  
"Who better to teach me?" Donnie said and chuckled, as Splinter's cock became fully erect. Donnie had to admit he was surprised by how long it was. "Damn, Splinter. You've been holding out on us, haven't you?"  
"Uh, well… I have to wear a robe for a reason, my son. The mutation has done wonders for it."  
"Hmm. I'll measure it later, but it looks like at least nine inches," Don said and smirked.  
"Oh, well… Thank you," Splinter said and removed the rest of his robe, letting it fall onto the ground.  
"Rub my slit, why don't you?"

Splinter hesitated. Then he rubbed Donnie's slit with his right hand. Donnie churred happily, as Splinter rubbed his sensitive spot. He soon dropped his cock down into his dad's hand, making him gasp at feeling it.

"Oh… oh my," Splinter said and gasped again. "I've only had sex with women. Not men, Donatello."  
"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're horny, right?" Donnie asked. Splinter nodded reluctantly.  
"Yes. I am. I need to have sex."  
"That's what I'm here for. Get onto your stomach. I'll fill your ass up with my cock."

Splinter moaned as he was guided to lie on his stomach. Donnie grinned before aligning his cock with Splinter's behind. He thrust his cock inside of Splinter, who groaned as his ass was plugged.

"Hmm. You may be old, but your ass still feels great to fuck, Sensei!" Donnie said and laughed.  
"I appreciate it," Splinter said and moaned in pleasure, as Donnie rammed into him over and over again. He wondered why he wanted this, but he loved it all the same. He needed it and he loved every nanosecond of it.

Donnie showed no mercy, thrusting even harder. It wasn't long before he gave a final thrust and emptied his seed into his dad, both of them moaning, as he did so. Donnie collapsed on Splinter with a satiated sigh.

"You were great for a first fuck," Donnie said and lovingly patted his dad's head.  
"Thank you, Donatello," Splinter said and sighed, as he nestled his head against his son's neck. "You were wonderful."  
"Good. Now, about my experiment. It involves Mikey. It'll permanently change him. He won't want to fight and will live to be a good whore. You don't mind that, do you?"  
"No. Feel free to do so," Splinter said, unsure why he was agreeing to it, but he didn't seem to care. He was open to anything right now.  
"Thank you, Sensei. You'll love the changes and he'll still make the best green tea."  
"That would be perfect. Please proceed with your experiments."

Donnie grinned, as he removed his cock from Splinter's ass, making the rat moan again.

"I will. Feel free to savor my cum and to drink more of your tea before showering," Donnie said and exited the room.

Splinter moaned, as he lay on the floor, enjoying the cum inside of him.

Donnie knocked on Mikey's door, having taken a shower and looking clean and presentable again. Stage one was complete with drugging Splinter and rendering him unable to protest about anything Donnie wanted to do, even about having sex with his son. It was time for stage two and it involved Mikey.

Mikey opened the door and said, "What's up, bro? Did Splinter like the green tea?"  
"He said it was delicious. He really loved it."  
Mikey pumped his arm in the air in celebration and said, "Score. I'll keep making it that way. Thanks for taking it to him."  
"You're welcome, Mikey," Donnie said with his sincerest smile.  
"Good. So you managed to convince Splinter that your experiment's okay?"  
"Speaking of it, I want you to come see it. Mind coming to my lab?"  
"Why? You know I'm not good at science stuff? Is it cool? Will it cause explosions?"  
"I guarantee you'll love it," Donnie said and smirked. "It won't take up more than a minute of your time."  
"That's a lie. You take five minutes just to explain scrambled eggs," Mikey remarked, but opened the door anyway. "All right. I'll check it out. Hope it's something cool."  
"It's well worth your time, I assure you," Donnie said, moving out of his way. Mikey closed the door and they headed off to the lab.  
"So, what exactly is this experiment about? It must be dangerous if you needed Splinter's permission, Donnie."  
"It's not dangerous. Not when I'm heading the project at least."  
"Someone's confident," Mikey said in a sing-song tone, as they neared the lab.

They reached the lab and Donnie opened the door.

"Well, I think I can be that way after all the setbacks," Don said, as they entered the lab together.

Mikey's eyes were immediately drawn to the large vat of black liquid in the center of the lab.

"Woah! What's that?" Mikey asked, as Donnie closed the door behind him.  
"My project," Donnie said, walking over to a console. "It took me a while to create, but I believe I've perfected it."  
"That still doesn't explain what it is," Mikey remarked, scratching his head in confusion.  
"Okay. You're about to see," Donnie said and grinned. He pressed a button to start the process.

Before Mikey could react, metal arms came out of the ceiling and grabbed his arms, surprising him, and lifting him up.

"Whoa. What the hell? Donnie, what's this?" Mikey yelled.  
"Oh, Mikey. You get to be my first subject," Donnie said, as more arms appeared. They undressed Mikey, leaving him completely naked.  
"First subject? I didn't agree to this!" Mikey said, as an arm rubbed his slit and made him moan. "Oh, fuck..."  
"You'll be my first sissy, Mikey, and will be called Elena when the transformation's complete," Donnie said self-assuredly.  
"Elena? Sissy? What are you? Oh," Mikey said and moaned, as his cock dropped down. It leaked precum.

The arms pumped his cock, making him moan even more. More arms fetched a beaker and aimed his cock in the direction of it, so his jizz would fill it. It didn't take long before the beaker was filled with Mikey's cum.

Don grabbed the beaker, examined it and purred, "Beautiful. I'll be gravid from this at least twice. Perfect."

Don placed the beaker into the freezer, so the sperm was on ice and would be preserved.

Then Don turned to his suspended brother and said, "All right, Elena. Time for you to take a dip in my special invention."  
"No. I'm not Elena! Please let me go!" Mikey begged.

Donnie grinned at the sight of his pleading brother and pressed another button. More arms appeared. They placed clear, plastic screens onto Mikey's eyes, inserted speakers into his ear slits and planted metal lips onto his lips, twisting them into a lustful smile.

"What's this?" Mikey asked fearfully.  
"You'll see when it all comes together, Elena."

The arms lowered Mikey into the vat and he screamed desperately. Then he was consumed by it, the ooze engulfing his mouth and other orifices. Mikey thought he'd drown, but that didn't happen, because he was able to breathe normally. No. What he felt was a series of changes. Hs muscles slowly disappeared, his shell flattened to the point of non-existence and a pair of large 40 DD boobs appeared on his chest. The most humiliating part, however, was his cock turning in on itself. Covered by the rubber, it was now a mere bulge, which made Mikey feel immensely embarrassed, and which meant he'd have an eternally denied climax.

'What's happening to me? Why's it happening to me? I don't deserve this. I don't,' Mikey thought, being left in the gunk for a couple of hours.

Two hours elapsed and Donnie took him out of the vat. Mikey had completely changed and was now a black, feminine, rubber drone. He was terrified, as heaters dried him. 'What's Donnie doing to me?' he thought, as Donnie examined his new form.

"Beautiful," Donnie purred, inspecting the new and improved Mikey. "You're so gorgeous, Elena. Exquisite. Now to paint you."

Donnie pressed another button and paint sprayers appeared, ready to paint Mikey gold. They painted hearts on top of his feet. Then they drew lines on his lower legs, three lines on his thighs, an outline of panties on him and hearts on his knee and bulge. A heart was then drawn and painted on his stomach. An outline of a bra was drawn on him with a heart drawn on his back, where the clasp would be and hearts for where the cups would be. Hearts were then drawn and painted on his shoulders. Three straps were drawn on his upper arms and four were drawn on his lower arms. Hearts were quickly drawn and filled in on his elbows, palms, back of his palms and his knuckles. They then painted his fingers and toes gold. A line was drawn on his neck and then they shifted their attention to his face. Pupils, irises, eyeshadow, eyelashes and eyebrows were quickly painted, as well as three small hearts on each check to resemble freckles. Then they painted his lips gold.

The paint sprayers left, leaving Mikey to remain suspended, as microscopic microphones were inserted into his ear slits. Microscopic cameras were placed onto his eyes and then both of them were switched on, allowing Mikey to see and to hear again. He looked around in dread and gasped in shock at his new rubber form and his massive boobs.

"Donnie! What did you do to me?"  
"I turned you into a beautiful sissy, Elena. You should be thanking me."  
"No! I'm not! You make me look like a fucking doll!" Mikey yelled. He rarely cursed, so he was extremely irate.  
"That's not nice to speak that way, Elena, especially with your beautiful voice, besides, I did more than make you look like a doll. I flattened your shell, gave you gorgeous breasts, your ass and mouths are both circular, your cock is just a big bulge, you'll never be able to cum or to fuck ever again, and you'll live to be fucked by your beloved master. Me."  
"You… you're insane, Donnie," Mikey whimpered.  
"I'm not. Anyway, it's time to dress you. You can't remain nude," Donnie said and pressed another button.

The arms fetched dark pantyhose and gold panties, which were slid up Mikey's hips and placed on his hips. A circular hole had already been made. A gold, bust corset was next, which was wrapped around his chest and tightly cinched to slim his waist down even more. Mikey cried in pain at the tightness. A gold bra was wrapped around his boobs to give them more support. Gold gloves were slid up his arms to his shoulders and rubbed down to eliminate any wrinkles.

A gold, latex blouse was next. The arms slid Mikey's arms through it and quickly buttoned it up to his neck. The sleeves went to his wrists, a collar around his neck and the hem to his hips. Mikey groaned, as blouse was tight, especially with his boobs pressed against it. A purple, latex tie was wrapped around the collar and knotted up tightly before it dropped down to nestle between his boobs. The arms then bent his feet into a near ninety-degree angle and forced them into gold, rubber stilettos that were bent at very sharp angle. He wouldn't be able to walk normally in them.

A long, purple latex dress was next. The arms undid the zipper at the back, forced Mikey into it, feet first and his arms through the sleeves. They then zipped it up. The sleeves went to his wrist and the dress went to his knees in a hobble fashion, forcing his legs to stay together. The dress had a triangular collar, which went down to just below his boobs. There were two sets of zippers. One from the back of the neck down to the small of his back and a smaller one right where his ass was, which could be zipped open for quick access to Mikey's sexhole. A gold apron was next. The straps were wrapped around his hips and tied to form a bow at the back. The apron went to his knees, was frilly and a purple heart was placed on his bulge.

Accessories were next. Gold bows were added to the hem of the dress and gold bows were wrapped around his upper arms. Purple bows were placed at each corner of the apron and on the front of each stiletto. A rubber, golden-brown wig was affixed to his head, the hair reaching his neck. A purple maid's headband was placed on top of his head with gold frills and purple bows were placed on the ends and the center of it.

Mikey's transformation into a cybersissy was complete and Donnie was ecstatic about the results. The genius had worried about complications with the cybersissification process, but it'd had all gone perfectly. He couldn't help roaming his hands over the new sissy's body. He groped the sissy's humongous, beautiful boobs, which wanted to be freed. Then he groped the sissy's bulge, which was the only hint he'd been masculine.

"D-D-Donnie, why did you do this to me?" Mikey asked, feeling a mix of dread and arousal, his unwanted hormones turning him on. His clothing felt so right on him, even though he'd slimmed down a lot and now had a bulge, instead of his cock, which prevented him from ever cumming again. He should hate it, but he was conflicted.  
"Because I wanted a beautiful wife, who'd follow my every command and who'd be soft spoken and polite, Elena. You won't disobey me ever again when're done with the last step of the process. You always did before. You'll clean messes and will work for me, instead of sleeping all day. You'll be a dutiful mom to our kids and will care for them when I fall gravid. I froze your sperm, so that could happen. That's your role from now on. No more fighting. Only servitude to the Alphas."  
"W-what? That's insane!" Mikey yelled.  
"You won't believe that again soon," Donnie said and forcefully kissed the sissy. Mikey struggled against him. Donnie pulled away and added, "Now then. I'm going to transform your pesky, rebellious mind into a servile one."  
"No. Please don't. I'll be a good brother, Donnie! Please! I'm only fifteen!" Mikey pleaded.  
"I don't want a good brother anymore. I want a good wife and you'll be a good one," Donnie said and pressed the button one last time.

The arms placed Mikey into a machine, closed the door and activated it. The machine then proceeded to alter his mind and make him obedient to Donnie and whomever Donnie considered alphas, to make him forget about being a ninja, to know everything about being a good and dutiful wife, to always be kind, courteous and to accept his new role and life as Donnie's love and personal sex doll. He'd only respond to Elena and would always call his loving husband Master Donatello.

Mikey was released from the machine a few hours later and stood daintily in his new heels.

Donnie approached the sissy and said, "What's your name?"  
"Elena, Master Donatello," Mikey said and bowed. Donnie grinned. The process was a complete success.  
"Are you a man or a woman?" Donnie asked.  
"A woman, of course. No man could look this way."  
"That's right. Only a woman could look this way," Donnie purred and pulled out an object from his pocket. He presented it to Elena. It was a gold ring with an amethyst gemstone embedded in it. "You deserve a ring, because you're my wife."  
"Oh, thank you, Master Donatello," Elena said graciously, as she offered her left hand. Donnie slid it onto her middle finger. It was a perfect fit.  
"We're a couple now," Donnie said and grinned. Then he passionately kissed her. She eagerly reciprocated and Donnie slipped his tongue into her mouth. Then he pulled away and said, "I'll care for you, as long as you take care of our home and our babies."  
"I will, Master Donatello. Nothing will stop my devotion to you."  
"Good," Donnie said. He looked at the monitors in his lab and saw Leo and Raphael fighting about something in the lounge. "Stay here. I need to see what my brothers are doing."  
"Of course, Master, Donatello. Do what you have to. I'll tidy the lab."  
"That's a good girl," Don said and chuckled. He kissed her on the cheek and left the lab.

Elena hummed happily, as she fetched cleaning supplies from a locker. She got to work, happy to serve and content in her new role.


End file.
